Graveyard dancing
by yurfuturemanga-ka
Summary: When the Hellsing Organization is in dire need of help, Integra comes up with a way to ask for help. The Vatican's.Both parties could become more powerful than they already are when united. They could help, and they do with a contract. But what would happen if said contract happened to be a marriage contract..? Rated M for later chapters. MxM, Yaoi. Forced marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**Graveyard Dancing**

_Chapter one:_ _The Beginning _

The battles have gone too out of hand. Too gruesome, too violent. Innocent people dying murdered. Loosing so many comrades, having to kill them so they won't suffer as Ghouls, it's the least you can give them to end their suffering…

_Hellsing needs help,_ though Integra hated to admit it. She knows that time is running out and rather quickly, she has to think up of something to help the Hellsing organization and fast before time is up. As she sat at her desk she brushed the loose platinum, blond strands of hair that got in her face away and she sighed.

"Walter," she Beckoned for him. "Get me a cigarette."

"Yes, of course madam." He went to the little small silver box on the counter at the far edge of the room and took a cigar out and gave it to Integra. She grabbed the cigar with a shaky hand and put it in her mouth, waiting for her butler to light it up. When Walter pulled the lighter away, Integra immediately took a long drag from the cigarette then she released her breath with a puff of smoke.

Both Integra and Walter looked out of the large windows and outside. She got up from her seat and walked closer to the window. It was getting dark. Alucard and Seras would be waking up soon… Integra let her mind wonder off of the topic of the war for a bit. She pondered on whether or not Alucard and Seras dreamt when asleep, since they were vampires and all. She wondered of her father when he would teach her about how vampires were evil monsters…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Alucard phased through the floor and into her study in front of her and Walter. Not so far behind, Seras barged into the room when she opened the door clumsily.

"Hello, Master," Alucard greeted Integra. "Are you going to sleep soon?"

"No. We need to talk." She said in a sad tone. This alerted Alucard, Seras and Walter at once.

She turned around and walked to her desk. As she sat down, the other three gathered a little closer to her desk so they could hear her. Integra seemed to be having trouble in search for the words she needed to say. Everyone waited patiently until finally, Integra sighed and began talking; explaining about how things are being too difficult at the moment for the Hellsing organization.

"We are in need of help right now…" Alucard held his breath as she said it; he did not want to ask for help! It would make the Hellsing organization look _weak._ "There are so many casualties going on, the loss of our comrades, innocent people have been constantly getting killed for no reason-'' Then Integra paused mid sentence. Everyone around her tensed up as she stopped talking. An idea had occurred to her. As soon as she thought of it, she thought that she had gone mad. But it seemed to be the only good plan she had… she had to tell them.

"I think I know who could help us. We just have to make sure they accept the offer. We have to behave ourselves too." Alucard was pretty sure his master had addressed that last statement to him. He looked down to the floor, feeling a little scolded but he was smirking, but then he suddenly snapped his head upwards to stare at Integra drinking in the words she spoke.

Just above a whisper, she said, "…I am going to call Maxwell for help.

Walter's eyes widened slightly, Seras nearly fell to the floor at the mad statement, and Alucard was speechless. His mouth was wide open, and his glasses fell off of his face; revealing his large crimson eyes to everyone. He had the urge to shoot the wall with his weapons or something.

"Master, let's just-" Alucard started, but was interrupted by Integra.

"No Alucard. We have no other choice. Who else can we turn to for help at a time like this?" Integra said, dark teal eyes stared deep into ruby red ones. "And if we do not get help and go into the battle field how we are now, it would be considered suicide."

Seras just stood there, hands held over her mouth, worrying about how the Vatican's would even accept the offer. As if reading her thoughts, Integra said, "We just have to offer them something they cannot deny. If we, the Hellsing organization, and the Vatican's form an alliance; we could become one of the strongest organizations in the world."

"Of course _a lot_ of rules would have to be set down first that is if the Vatican does accept this." Walter stated after the madam's words had sunken into his brain. After some thinking about this barbarous idea… it was actually not a bad idea after all. Now all they have to do is to wait and see if the Vatican's take them up on the offer.

"Fine." Was all Alucard said in anger before he bent down to pick up his glasses and stalked to one of the walls in his master's study and phased through it.

Every one that was left in the room stared at the wall the vampire had just phased through moments ago and sighed.

"Uh… Miss Integra… are you sure this is the only solution we have?" Seras asked as she turned to look at Integra.

Integra blew out the last puff of smoke from her mouth before she discarded of what was left of her cigar. She stared at Victoria, her eyes full of unsure answers and it seemed rather melancholy to Walter and Seras.

"I'm not sure I know the answer to that Seras…" she stated simply as she put her head on her hands, her shoulders slumped.

After a few moments of silence, Integra got up from her desk and started toward the door.

"Madam?" both Walter and Seras said at the same time.

Integra paused when she turned the doorknob, opening it. "Walter, get the car ready. Seras go and get Alucard and bring him to me. We are going out." She stated suddenly, the walked out the study. Walter and Victoria gave each other a glance than went to do what they were told.

Victoria took forever to find her master, but she finally found him. He was sitting in a tree, on a really high branch just gazing at the stars up ahead.

_Master looks like a child…_ Seras thought with a little smile placed on her lips.

_Don't call me a __**child**__ of all things. I can hear you police girl._ Alucard's voice rang in her head, his tone sounded as if he was scolding her. She straightened up more and cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes master…" then she remembered what Sir Integra ordered her to do. "Oh right master! Miss Integra said that she wants you to go to her…"

"Why?" he asked in a curious tone. He wondered if they were going to the Vatican's… he didn't want to go. Everyone in the Vatican's pissed him off so much, he just wanted to _shoot_ them all in the head and watch their brains just gush out of them. He narrowed his eyes a little when the police girl said that she did not know why Integra wanted him to go to her.

He took a deep breath and held it there. He took off his hat and glasses and stood on his feet on the high branch of the tree; he exhaled and just let himself fall from the tree. He loved falling, the wind brushing his long black hair out of his face. He felt free… He landed gracefully on his feet without even making a sound and walked off.

He pause mid-step, and turned his head towards Seras (who looked amazed at from the fall her master did from the tree) and whispered, "Come, police girl."

"Ah, okay yes master!" she said as she sprinted toward Alucard.

When they finally found Integra and Walter, they were by the front gate. Car ready and Integra was dressed in clothes made for combat, sword on her waist, and two hand guns hidden in her jacket.

"Where are we going?" Seras asked a bit confused that they were going out so late at night though it'd be morning for her and master.

Alucard was curious too. As they got into the car, Walter driving, Integra spoke.

"We are going to have a meeting with Maxwell and Father Anderson. I heard that they were actually in London this weekend for a Ghoul extermination, why we didn't find out about that Ghoul extermination- I don't know, I just got the message a while ago."

Alucard groaned inwardly. He didn't want to go over there and show any kind of weakness. The Vatican's made him feel uneasy and nervous, thought he'll never show it. Especially Anderson. _I mean, head sliced my head right off once!_ He thought. When Anderson did that, Alucard felt a tiny bit of fear. He hated to actually admit it, but he did. He also thought that the bastard was going to kill Seras. When he stabbed her with all those bayonets too. The thought of them working together, made him shiver in a mixed feeling of fear, anger and disgust.

He gave a deep sigh and turned to look out of the window and to the stars he put his glasses back on when Integra asked him a question.

"Is something wrong Alucard?" She asked, "You look a bit angry- or rather _shaken_ is the best word for how you look right now."

Seras pointed at his hand that was at the process of being clenched into a shaking fist. He was surprised at the most, though he didn't show it on his face, that he did not even realize that he balled his hand up into a fist. He took a deep breath and unclenched his hand.

"I'm fine." He forced out of his mouth. After he said that, he bit his tongue in frustration. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen if the Vatican's do say yes, but he doesn't know _what_ will happen. He knows it'll be something _really_ _really_ bad.

His blood started to pool inside his mouth after a while he bit his tongue, so he released it and swallowed the small portion of his blood. It tasted sweet and metallic at the same time. Then he realized that he hadn't drunken blood at all since the day before yesterday. But it's a good thing that he has medical blood in the inside pocket of his red coat. He wondered how much longer it will be until he's practically starving. He'll challenge himself.

He smirked at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: The search _

It took them about twenty minutes to get to their destination, and when they got out of the car; they had their weapons at the ready. Alucard and Seras could smell blood from inside the building, and they could see a faint golden coloured glow through the windows on the sixth floor. Alucard could probably take a wild guess at who was making that glow. He tried to ignore the goose bumps he felt at the back of his neck.

He gritted his teeth. He cannot show any weakness. No matter how nervous the Judas Priest made him feel. He _must not_ show any kind of weakness.

Walter pulled at his wires. "Shall we go?"

Integra nodded her head, letting them know that they were allowed to go. "Make sure you find Maxwell or Anderson."

As soon as she said that, Alucard walked up to the brick wall and phased through it and up through the ceilings to the sixth floor. He connected with his fledging.

_Police girl; you and Walter protect Integra and exterminate all the Ghouls that are left on the first five floors. The sixth one's mine._ He told her. Then he felt Seras connect to him too.

_Ah…Yes sir, my master! _She thought to him. He wouldn't admit it, but she was turning into a fine vampire. It made him proud.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he tried to phase through the fifth's floor ceiling and into the sixth floor. It was Anderson's Holy Scriptures. As soon as he placed a gloved hand to phase, he got shocked away from it. It hurt him. It burned right though his gloves and burned the pale skin from his fingers, leaving the white glove on his right hand burn to off reveal a pale white and slightly feminine, hand.

"Damn it…" he cursed under his breath. Not only did his glove get burned into nothing, but this also meant he had to take the stairs that led to the sixth floor.

_Stupid priest…_ he thought as he walked through the fifths floor, trying to find an elevator or the door that led to the stairs so he could go to the top floor. He groaned in annoyance when he saw a few Ghouls come his way. They were dragging themselves toward him in a sad melancholic way. He pulled out one of his guns, the silver one, and finished them. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore that tortured wailing screams the creatures would make as they met with their fate.

He finally found a door that he had been looking for. He entered it and started his way up the stairs, taking his own sweet time. He wondered how he was going to convince the Judas priest to follow him so he could take him to Integra. As he got closer to Anderson, he could hear the tortured screams of the Ghouls the priest was taking care of. It made him flinch. That's something that he hasn't done in a long time. Hell, he noticed that ever since his first meeting with the priest, he's been trying to keep his cool (and he has been very successful at it), but has been actually flinching and has had shivers when Anderson is even near him.

He was out of his thoughts as soon as he approached the door to the sixth floor. He took a deep breath and held it there. He slowly reached for the rusty door knob and twisted it, opening the door.

Emerald eyes scanned the golden glowing area as the last of the Ghouls were taken care of. He clenched his eyes and released out the air he had in a frustrated sigh. He wanted to leave the Protestant territory real bad. Why, Maxwell told him that they had to go to London and Exterminate Ghouls when the sow and her Vampire were her, he didn't know. He was so pissed, that he took one of his Bayonets and threw it the door. The door slammed closed again.

_Wait a minute… Again?_ He thought.

He was sure that when he got to this floor, he closed the door to make sure that not one of the Ghouls would leave.

So… was someone in this building too?

Alucard opened the door, but as soon as he opened it and was about to go inside the glowing room, the door slammed right in his face. He gave out a squeak but then he suddenly growled in anger when he couldn't believe that he made that sound. But he stopped growling as soon as he saw half of a Bayonet sticking out of it. Did Anderson know he was here already?

_No, the bastard isn't that smart._ He thought with a smirk.

But then suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing an angry and surprised Anderson. Alucard tried to hide the fear he felt right know. The Priest was taller than him. He tightened his grip around his silver gun.

"Judas Prieeee!" Alucard began, but a strong hand grabbed his sleeve and yanked him inside the damned glowing room, and shut the door behind them.

Not only that, but while he was being yanked inside, Anderson managed to take _both _of his guns. He clenched at the Vampire's wrist, the one that had the silver gun, and made him drop it to the floor. Then he reached his other hand into Alucard's red coat and grabbed his black gun. Anderson noticed how slender the vampire was under the thick material of the clothes he wore.

"Let me go! Bastard!" Alucard yelled at him as soon as the priest let him go.

He tried to back up and phase through one of the walls but then he hissed in pain and flinched away from it. He forgot that the sneaky bastard had put up those Holy Scriptures and it burned through his clothes and into his back. His glasses and hat fell off so he felt even weaker. Then he realized that he couldn't summon his mediums without his gloves, Cromwell…

"Give me one good reason of why I shouldn't kill you, demon!" The paladin spat from the door, a couple of feet away from the creature by the wall. He started stepping with long strides toward the vampire when he didn't answer him. He was about to pull out a blade, but the stopped in mid-step and hand near the blades handle when Alucard answered him really fast.

"My master, Miss Integra, wants to talk to you or Maxwell!" Alucard blurted out in fear, though didn't show it, as soon as the Priest reached for those damned blades.

He gave a short, inaudible sigh of relief as he saw Anderson had stopped as he sank the words he just said into his head. He saw that Alexander looked surprised at what he just said. He wondered what the Paladin was thinking…

Anderson stared at the vampire in awe as he read over in his head about six times of what Alucard had just said. _Integra_? Wanted to actually _talk_ with either _him_ or _Maxwell_? Why? It was obviously pretty bad that the Protestants wanted to talk to them. He _knew_ that something bad was going to happen today.

"Why?" the Paladin asked as he straightened his posture and stared at Alucard in the eyes.

"That is something that I feel… uncomfortable talking about Judas priest. Integra will tell you and Maxwell all about it," Alucard said tightly, it made Anderson suspicious about the vampire. "And…" Alucard took his eyes away from the priest and looked around them in the glowing room with worried eyes. "Will you take down those damned Holy Sheets?"

Andersons green eyes widened slightly as he heard what the vampire just asked him. He saw the tiniest bit of fear in Alucard's large ruby eyes. Not only that, but the vampire even said that he felt _uncomfortable_ about talking why Integra wanted to talk to the Vatican's. Just witnessing how the vampire acted right now, he had to know what the Protestant wanted to talk to him about. But first he had to talk to Maxwell.

He sighed and unstiffened his shoulders. And with that the Holy Scriptures faded until it was dark in the sixth floor and slid to the floor. He turned back toward Alucard, the vampires crimson eyes pierced through the darkness. "Very well." He said. Then stepped aside to let Alucard walk past him so he could lead him to Integra. It was then when he realized, as the vampire passed him, that Alucard was a few Inches shorter than him. He reached up to Anderson's jaw! It made him want to actually laugh for some reason, it was funny to him. He started to follow behind Alucard, noting how round and how slightly feminine the vampire's shoulders were. Then the vampire suddenly stopped and bent down to pick up his weapons. Anderson, still deep in thought about how funny it was that the Vampire was shorter than him, ran into said vampire, his hips and crotch pressed onto Alucard's rear end.

Both Alucard and Anderson froze at the sudden contact. They just stayed like that for what seemed like hours to them. Big crimson eyes widened in surprise, fear, and disgust. His mouth wide open, taking in a deep breath, ready to scream and hiss at the priest bastard when suddenly, said priest pulled himself away really quickly.

"I… I'm sorry! I was thinking of… things, and didn't see you stop and I just sort of… ran into you…" he didn't think that he would have ever said the he was _sorry_ of all things to the creature. The paladin stopped talking when he glanced at Alucard's face. His usually pale face had a deep rose coloured blush and his eyes were _huge_. He had never seen Alucard like that. It was… strange to see the creature with human emotions, other than that smirk he always had. He relaxed when he saw Alucard's tensed shoulders drop slightly, relaxing.

"Just keep your mind out of dream world, Judas Priest." Alucard whispered to the paladin as he turned around and bent back down to grab his weapons and phased through the floor.

"Hey!" Anderson yell at the empty spot where the vampire was just a few seconds ago.

Alucard was phasing through the floors when Seras connected with him.

_Master, Miss Integra wants to know when you will get here…_ she thought to him. It sounded like a little whisper to Alucard. He wondered if it was because she felt how he felt about asking the Vatican's for help…

"I'm already here." He stated as he phased through the brick wall of the first floor to get outside.

Integra, Walter and Seras were waiting by the car they got here with. Seras was the only one whom seemed surprised as he phased through the wall. He mentally smiled at her, there was no way in hell that he was going to show emotions for the whole world to see. He drew his attention from his Fledging to his master; her dark blue eyes in question as they asked were the Judas Priest was. He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted as Anderson broke the doors of the entrance from the inside of the first floor. He looked annoyed, like the type of annoyed that you felt when someone just left you hanging in a certain sixth floor all by yourself after something awkward happened.

Alucard glanced at his master, then pointed at Anderson; thus, answering her question. He walked up to the car and leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest and his head bowed; his hat covering his head so one would look at his face and vice versa… Integra rolled her eyes and sighed, Alucard was being uncooperative tonight… well she expected it from someone like him to react like this when they needed help. She sighed again and turned to the priest.

"Sword Dancer, where is Maxwell?" she asked as she stared her deep blue eyes into his emerald ones.

Anderson hesitated. Should he tell her were father Maxwell was and trust her not to do something like send Alucard to kill him? What should he do, ask her and see what she answers? Yeah, that made sense. "Why do you need to know?" he asked her. He saw a little spark of annoyance and sadness in her dark teal eyes.

"I would prefer to talk to you, Father Anderson, and Maxwell… for it would seem appropriate that way, now can you tell me where he is so you could find out why I need to commerce with him?" she stated. "Walter. A cigar." She said as she turned to face the butler handing her a cigar and lighting it.

Just with what Integra had answered, and even her actions, made Alexander's sweat drop. He gulped and looked to the ground, it had been rain a while ago and there were a few puddles on the cold concrete. He considered what Integra had told him. He was curious as to what she wanted to talk to Maxwell and him about. He wondered what it was. It had to be very important, that's for sure. For her to come to them in person. He knew that somewhere deep inside of him, if he took the Protestant's to Maxwell, something bad was going to happen. The kind of bad that made him want to throw his blades at something in anger.

But… it wouldn't hurt him to find out what the bad part was.

Alexander crossed his arms and sighed, looking up to face Integra. She stood there waiting. Watching him with those steady eyes that would almost compare to Alucard's ruby red ones. Wait. Why did he just think about that creature from hell? That was just… weird. For some reason, his mind seemed to wonder back to the damned vampire! And not because of the hatred he had for the demon. He realized he went off topic with his thoughts and cleared his throat. He pushed up his glasses and glanced from Alucard's form against the car to Integra.

"Alright, I'll tell you where he is." He answered Integra. He saw that her light up with hope. What was she hoping for?

Somewhere, where the car was, he heard a soft growl of anger come from Alucard.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the late greetings(should've done this in the first chapter... Haha...heee) but ****_Graveyard Dancing_**** is my first fanfiction... Ever. But anyways,**

**I Give Headaches To Aspirin: Finally! someone who understands me! Alucard is always seen that way huh?**

**ZaraZabuza: I've always seen Alucard that way and I was okay with that until one day I questioned myself about that. And what i have thought up of is that Alucard reminds me of Sebastian Michaelis from ****_Kuroshitsuji,_****a demon that was dominate and powerful in the Yaoi world with the exception of Cluade Faustus. :3**

**Kryza: I'm planning to keep them this way, if you know what i mean ;D**

_Chapter three: The Meeting_

Alucard was sitting as far to the edge as the car door would let him. His entire face almost smashed to the car door window, so far his left cheek and temple pressed against it. And why was he doing this? Because his _beloved_ Miss Integra let the stupid priest in the car who was sitting next to him.

Walter was driving, his fledging in the passenger seat up front, Integra on the right side of the back of the car, him on the left side… And Anderson in between them… Sitting right next to Alucard. He felt as if he was suffocating right there! He didn't want to be that close to the Judas Priest after what had happened in the sixth floor of the building.

It was downright awkward.

The paladin himself was having a bit of trouble maintaining his cool, but he was managing better than Alucard. He just took beep even breaths to calm himself down. He crossed his arms over his chest, gripping his upper arms tightly as he look down to his black shoes. He shifted his legs to get in a more comfortable position, he being very tall with long limbs, and accidently brushed the vampire's leg with one of his knees.

He felt Alucard tense up and saw the muscles in his neck strain. The vampire turned stiffly toward Alexander, piercing his crimson eyes into Anderson's green emerald ones. Anderson only looked away again, trying to hide the smirk forming at his lips, from the vampire as he got the silent warning the creature gave to him.

They were almost there. Maxwell was just a few blocks away at a hotel from where the Ghoul extermination was. If the Protestants didn't stop by, he would've had to walk all the way back… and he didn't feel like it. But then again, walking a couple of blocks was better than going back there with his enemy, especially a demon. He sighed. He wondered if Maxwell was going to be pissed at him for bring the sow and her little demons to talk with them… which once again brought back the question. What was it that Integra wanted to talk with them about? And why was it so important? And why did that topic make Alucard 'uncomfortable'?

_Guess I'll have to find out later…_ The Paladin thought. _I have a bad feeling about it though…_

Maxwell was in his hotel room sitting on his temporary bed, reading a worn out book. The scripture on the worn leather was barely readable. But it was no doubt that it was a bible.

He heard a knock on his door and turned his head to it, then after a few seconds he closed his book then got up to answer the door. It was Anderson.

"Ah, father Anderson. I assume your mission was a complete success?" Maxwell asked with a small smile. He looked at Anderson's tremendous height, taller than the door frame, and gestured for the priest to enter his room when he saw Anderson's head nod, but then stopped his gesture when the Paladin started speaking.

"Maxwell. While I was completing the mission, I had an encounter with the Protestants."

"The _Sow_?" he asked in surprise. "What did she want?"

Anderson hesitated. He didn't know what she wanted from them. And he couldn't let go of the feeling that something bad was going to happen if he did bring Maxwell to Integra. It twisted knots inside his stomach. But he had to know what the Protestants wanted to talk to them about. He crossed his arms and took in a deep breath and counted to twenty before he let it out and began to speak again.

"The vampire, Alucard, came to me and told me that his master wanted to talk to both me and you. I asked her what she wanted to talk to us about, but she didn't answer. All she said that she preferred to talk to _both_ of us…" he trailed off, wondering if it was a good idea to tell Maxwell all of this. What if Maxwell did go and talk to her. What if he agreed to what she will tell or ask him?

Maxwell took in al what Sword Dancer was telling him. He didn't believe it. She wanted to _talk_ with him and Anderson? Yeah, they have talked before, but it was violent and close to both Anderson and Alucard nearly killing each other. But then he thought about it. If she just wanted to talk to the Vatican's, which meant that something bad has happened... he wondered if it was so bad to the extent that she needed _his_ help. His eyes narrowed. What if it was a trap or something of the sorts? Then he thought about it. What if what she had to say held some benefit for the Vatican's? That could be good.

"Where are the Protestants?" he asked Alexander as he turned to look toward him.

Anderson hesitated before answering. "There downstairs, waiting in the lobby."

"Then let us go."

Alucard was angry. No, angry wasn't even the right word for how he felt right now. He was beyond pissed. He didn't want to be here. He was currently leaning against a far wall in the hotel lobby, away from everyone else. He tilted his dark red hat into his face some more so nobody could see his face and so he couldn't see people either. He furrowed his eye brows when he felt Police Girl connect with him.

_Master…_ she thought to him. It was barely above a whisper in his head, she sounded concerned for him. It kind of made Alucard feel bad for having this entire negative attitude and showing in to everyone. He didn't know how much of an impact this would have on Seras, and he certainly didn't want her to keep on worrying about her master.

_It's okay, Police Girl… _he smirked when he felt her annoyance when he called her 'Police Girl'. _I'm okay; there is nothing to worry about. And you shouldn't be worried about anything either. _

Seras was about to answer to her master again, but she stopped mid-thought when she saw that Alucard tensed up from the far wall he was leaning on. Then she felt it too. The feeling made her tense up too. The Vatican's were coming… With both Maxwell and Anderson together, they had such a holy and deadly aura surrounding them.

Well, deadly for vampires.

Alucard struggled to keep in the small hiss bubbling up his throat and out of his mouth. He even felt Police Girl flinch back behind Walter, who was behind Integra wait for her commands on whatever she needed.

He felt them getting closer and closer. He couldn't help but straighten from his slumped posture against the wall. When he saw Anderson's tall frame and Maxwell he stuffed his gloveless hand into his red coat. He was surprised that no one has noticed that his white glove was burned off, and he preferred it to stay that way. Better to not show any weaknesses to your enemy…and team mates for that matter.

Alucard watched as Maxwell went up to Integra with question and wonder showing in his eyes. He got himself off the wall and started toward his master and the rest of the lot. He circled really far away around Anderson and Maxwell until he reached his group.

"Ah, Alucard. So… nice of you to join us." Said Maxwell in disapproval. He was okay with only Seras there; he assumed her being the weaker one out of both vampires. Now he felt uneasy with Alucard.

Alucard only gave him a nod, not looking at Maxwell or Anderson when doing so. Noticing that Alucard wouldn't give him a verbal reasons, Maxwell asked the big question.

"So, why did you want to talk to us about, sow?" he asked, and received a low growl from Alucard and glares from Walter and Victoria. Integra only sighed, all ready used to the infamous nick-name the Vatican's have given her.

"May we speak in a more private room, Maxwell? I don't really trust speaking about important matters in the public." She stated as she swished her hand around the hotel lobby they were in. There were a few people, but that didn't stop her from keeping a low profile.

_This is important, buy the looks of it._ Maxwell thought and Anderson not far behind on that thought process. He wondered if where he will take her for the conversation. Maybe his hotel room.

"Then perhaps my room would be all right, sow?" he said as he gestured with his hands to the hallway full of rooms.

Integra tried not to roll her eyes at 'sow' and thought about it. She preferred to talk in the safety of the Hellsing manor, but they were a bit far away. Then there was the car. But it was small, Anderson and Alucard had to squeeze inside to fit with her in the back seats. So she thought that it was okay to have the conversation in Maxwell's room. She nodded, Indicating that it was alright to go to his room.

Maxwell was about to start walking, leading toward the room, but was stopped short when Integra spoke.

"Alucard has to come with me." She said as she started walking. Alucard Groaned inwardly, and clenched his gloveless hand into a fist inside his pocket. He knew that if he went, Maxwell will feel the need for protection as well and Anderson will be there.

"Then Anderson will come too." Said Maxwell. Anderson just shrugged; he was curious… he wanted to know what the Hellsing organization had to ask of them.

Integra nodded again then turned to Walter and Seras. She gave them a silent order to stay in the lobby and turned toward Maxwell when she saw the butler and the Fledgling give her a small nod of understanding.

"Which room?" she asked the Vatican.

"It's the 12th room, sow." He answered her. She rolled her eyes at the answer and started to follow Maxwell.

Anderson was about to take a step, behind Integra, but he stopped. He didn't see Alucard anywhere now. _Wasn't he going with us?_ Thought Anderson as he looked around the small hotel lobby. Then his emerald eyes stopped as he saw the lean figure of the vampire walk through a wall. Anderson turned back to Maxwell and Integra for a second, who were already walking through the hallway, then started to walk toward them. He assumed that Alucard was already in Maxwell's rooms and shrugged it off.

As soon as Alucard heard the Vatican say '12th' he was off to his phasing act. He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. He felt that familiar sensation of being watched by someone. And not just anybody. But by Emerald eyes and the person whom they belonged to. But he dare not turn around to look into those eyes, so he sighed and walked through the walls of the rooms until he reached the Vatican's room. He knew it was his room as soon as his gloved hand phased through the room. He felt something deadly and holy in the room.

He looked around the room. It was small, but not to the extent of being _really_ small, there was enough space for about five or six people. His eyes narrowed and his slender brows furrowed as his ruby eyes landed on the bible and a cross lying on the bedside table beside the large bed. He wanted to get closer to the holy book, but he knew he couldn't. And he knew why he couldn't.

He was… _afraid._

He didn't want to get hurt. But he didn't mind it. He was used to it, after so long, he was used to pain. But he still didn't like it. Thinking about this brought flashbacks of when Anderson stabbed and decapitated his head. He suppressed a shudder and sighed, taking off his glasses, and walked up to the wall that was farthest from the bible and the cross and leaned against; waiting for his master and the Vatican's to arrive. He was getting hungry. He remembered he hasn't drunken any blood. He should do that when he gets back to the Hellsing headquarters with his master and everybody else. He wondered if his Fledgling has been feeding too. It's not healthy for her to not drink blood. He won't admit it, but he's worried for her. He wants the best for her…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and footsteps walking closer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four: The touch_

When they first walked into the room, Integra was the only one who seemed not surprised to find Alucard already in the room. Maxwell and Anderson both looked at her and then at the vampire in awe and disbelief. Maxwell couldn't understand how the demon got there and was about to question Integra while Anderson started only stared at the vampire. The demon was smirking at how, he thought from the vampire's point of view, funny Maxwell was being. The he recalled when the vampire walked through the wall earlier.

_Oh. So that's what he was doing earlier…_ he thought, then he turned toward Maxwell and reminded him that the Protestant's were here on a meeting with them.

Maxwell cleared his throat, embarrassed, and glanced to Alucard then spoke to Integra.

"What is it that you want to talk about, sow?" he asked as he motioned for Integra to sit in one of the two chairs across from the bed.

She sat down and sighed a little. Was this a good idea to come here? She took her chances when she began to talk to Maxwell when he took his seat on the other chair facing her. She noticed that Alexander was still by the door, but didn't comment on it.

"We," she gestured toward Alucard, who only bowed his head and clenched his fists. "And the rest of the Hellsing organization, are in the need of help."

Maxwell eyes widened a portion as he burned what Integra Hellsing had just said into his brain. He couldn't believe it. This was just too good to be true for the Vatican right now. Was she joking? 

Anderson, too, couldn't believe it either. His emerald eyes widened slightly as he heard what the women just said. He looked at Integra, then at the vampire, who seemed to meet his gaze. His crimson eyes had anger and… fear?

_What…?_ The Paladin thought, thinking he was just mistaking what he had just witnessed. _That couldn't have been fear, could it? No, this is Alucard were talking about here. _

"I… I beg your pardon?" Maxwell stuttered when he finally collected his thoughts together.

Integra rolled her eyes. She really didn't like explaining things over more than once. She crossed her legs and dug her hand into one of her coat pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a small lighter. She took one out cigar out of the box and put the box back inside her coat pocket, her lighter followed suit after she lit her cigar.

"I am asking for your assistance, Maxwell." She stated coolly after taking a long drag out if the cigar. She almost smirked when she saw that Maxwell gulped at her actions, Anderson not too far behind, sweat dropped again. She heard a small dark chuckle come from Alucard, and then she smiled to herself. At least he's having _a little_ fun.

Anderson's head jerked up slightly as he heard Alucard make that noise. He looked toward the vampire; he found that Alucard was looking up again showing his face and all. He studied the demons position against the wall. He noticed that the vampire was keeping his distance as far away as possible from where Maxwell and Integra were, him, and the bed. He looked to the bed more and realized why the demon wasn't close to it.

It was what was _next _to the bed: the Bible and the cross on the small wooden night stand.

He couldn't help but smirk at the new found weakness. His smirk turned into a wide grin when his emerald eyes met with ruby ones.

Alucard noticing Anderson's strange movements, followed what the Judas Priest was staring at. He wondered what the Paladin was doing, because he thought that Anderson looked stupid doing what he was doing. He saw the mischievous smirk on the Paladins face, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The Judas priest knew about the Bible and the cross.

He _knew_. The bastard actually found out a weakness really quickly.

_Must not show any weakness. _Alucard thought then furrowed his brows as he felt a small shiver snake his way down the back of his neck and down his spine when he saw the Paladin grin at him mischievously. Then both Alucard and Alexander were brought back to reality when Maxwell spoke.

"Why do you need our assistance, sow?" he asked. He still couldn't believe it. He waited patiently for a reply. He watched as the Protestant take another long drag from her cigar. Integra rolled her eyes as she could see just how patient the Vatican was. She wanted to smack his face to tell him to calm down, but she didn't after all she was a mature woman and would do things responsibly.

"The Hellsing organization is in need of help. Too many people are dying, my men _and_ the innocent people that have nothing to do with any of this."

Anderson and Maxwell visibly flinched at the words 'innocent' and 'dying'. Integra saw this, but proceeded anyways.

"If we, the Hellsing organization, and you, the Vatican's form an alliance; we could become one of the strongest organizations in Europe and most likely, the world. I am willing to share my power with yours. All you have to do is to accept it."

This was all too fast for Maxwell. It was the maddest thing that he has ever heard from the sow (Anderson not far behind on the mad thought…). But, no matter how insane, Integra's idea _did_ make sense. If they, as in the Vatican's, did accept; they _would_ become one of the most powerful organizations in the world. It was a good offer… but if they _did_ take the Protestants up on their offer, it would be a sin against god. They would be an ally to the _Protestants. _Not only that, but they were the Hellsing organization that also take care for not one, but _two vampires- DEMONS!_ He closed his eyes and sighed and slicked back some strands of hair that were hovering over his forehead. Then he looked over to Alucard. The vampire locked his crimson eyes with his gaze. Maxwell found anger and annoyance in those eyes. Even fear…? No, that couldn't be right. A vampire doesn't know love and fear.

They only know anger, hate and lust.

He shook his head, looking away from the creature and then toward Integra. He stared at her for a moment, studying those dark teal eyes, then he spoke.

"You do know that what you are saying is the maddest thing that I have ever heard coming out of your mouth?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"To tell you the truth, I do think that this is the maddest thing that ever came to my mind." She stated and smiled a little as she saw a smirk had come upon Maxwell's thin lips, then she continued. "I am also quite aware of all of this, what I just offered you about, goes against my god- and possibly, my queen. But if you do so happen to accept, we will have to inform the queen of this and ask her if it is possible for some kind of treaty or contract…"

She trailed off of her sentence. She hadn't thought about that. What kind of treaty or contract would it be if there was one?

Maxwell was actually thinking of the same subject too. He wanted to know, but the only for him to find out about this was to accept. He needed to talk to the other Vatican's and the counsel… He nodded to himself as he decided on his answer, then he looked back at Integra, he saw a little tint of hope in her dark blue eyes.

"I have thought about it. And I accept-" he paused a little as he heard a low groan/ growl escape from Alucard's lips, but then continued. "But even if I accept, I have to get the counsel to accept too. Not to mention, you have to get your queen to accept too."

Then he turned his head to face Anderson, Integra glancing at him too. "Alexander, do you accept too?"

Anderson gulped. He didn't know about this one. The feeling that something bad, that would make him angry, was going to happen still hasn't gone away from him. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, crossing his arms to his chest; deep in thought. He took in a deep breath through his nose and held it there.

Part of him wanted to see were all of this would go if the Vatican's and the Protestants made an alliance. But the other half of him wanted to say no and tell Maxwell that it was a bad idea and to not get involved with the Protestants and their demons. For some reason, thinking about agreeing with the Protestants made him have flashbacks about when he and Alucard were up on the sixth floor of the building, and their strange physical contact, not a few hours ago. He thought it was… interesting, when that awkward moment happened between him and Alucard. He couldn't believe that his mind had set on an answer with that flashback.

He released the breath of air he had with a sigh and opened his eyes and stared at the vampire across the room from him, who seemed to sulking, and then answered; "Alright." Without breaking his eyes from the vampire.

Alucard snapped his head to the Paladin; he had anger clearly written all over his face. His ruby eyes seemed to want to burn through the stupid priest's face. The priest started right back at him, curious as to why the pale, lean man was angry with his answer. He kind of thought it was funny, he swallowed the laugh that was bubbling up his throat and looked away from the vampires piercing gaze and toward Maxwell for further instructions.

"Well then, sow, we must be heading home now." Maxwell stated as he got up from his seat. "You don't want to keep the orphans waiting, do you Anderson?"

"No, I don't." the Paladin answered then he turned to Integra and nodded to her as she got up from her seat, walked past him through the open door and walked out of the room, toward the lobby to speak with Walter and Seras, Maxwell right behind her.

As he moved to the side to let the vampire through, didn't know why he didn't walk through the walls again, Alucard slightly swayed as if he was dizzy or something of the sorts. He was hungry. He put one hand to his fore head, not noticing that it was the gloveless one, and leaned against something… That seemed to be human shaped… A very _tall and muscular_ human shape as a matter of factly. He froze when he realized who it was. He swallowed hard, not wanting to look up, kept his eyes down.

Anderson watched the vampire's actions with curiosity then froze as the creature leaned on him. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to do. He looked down, to his chest, to where Alucard's head was and held his breath when he heard the vampire swallow hard too. Then he noticed it. He saw Alucard's gloveless hand. His eyes widened slightly as he thought that this was the first time he saw the vampire's pale, ivory skin- other than his face.

Not thinking, he grabbed the pale wrist (with his gloved hand) to see the hand and he heard Alucard gasped and looked up to see his, Anderson's, face at the skin-to-skin contact. His emerald green eyes locked with Alucard's ruby ones, mentally telling the vampire not to pull away through his eyes. Alucard furrowed his perfect brows at the Paladin. He didn't know why, but something in the Judas Priest's eyes told him not to pull away and he didn't, no matter how much he wanted to keep away from this human. He watched on as Alexander looked at his naked hand. It look slightly feminine to Anderson.

Anderson waited for a second, to see if Alucard was going to move away or yell at him or something of the sorts, but he didn't and Anderson was surprised. They have never been like this. They only fought to the death against each other… and he liked this. He kept his green eyes on Alucard's crimson ones as he brought his, Anderson's, other gloved hand to his, Anderson's, mouth. Alucard looked confused as he watched the Judas Priest's action's, his already big red eyes widened as he watched the Paladin bite the tip of his gloved fingers and pulled, revealing the Paladin's long calloused fingers and hand. Alucard clenched his free gloved hand, resisting the urge to pull away.

Alexander drew his unclothed hand towards Alucard's and hesitated. He furrowed his brows, thinking of how the vampire's skin would feel like. Would it feel soft and warm? Or rough and cold?

He wanted to know.

His fingers ghosted over Alucard's knuckles, wanting to touch, and it made Alucard shiver. Anderson felt that shiver from the vampire and he paused, his green eyes flicking up to stare at Alucard, wondering as to why Alucard was acting so strange. He has never seen the creature with these reactions… and he wanted to see more. Without thinking, he brushed the tips of his fingers over the back of Alucard's pale hand. Anderson felt the vampire give a little jolt as he touched him, Alucard jolted because the Paladin's hand was warm. Anderson marveled at the touch. Alucard's hand was soft and smooth, but not warm. It was cool, as if it was a glass of water; glass was smooth and the water made it cool.

Alucard felt a bit warm on his face, and to his horror, realized that he was blushing. He felt the Paladin stroke the back of his hand then turned it to the palm. He saw and felt Anderson's pointer and middle fingers stroke his palm down in a straight line and end on his wrist. Alucard gave a little tug to his captured hand, which made the Priest snap out of his mind and glanced over to him. Anderson's eyes widened slightly when his eyes feasted upon faint tint of pink over Alucard's pale cheeks.

"Let go…" Alucard said, rather quietly. He pulled again when he felt the Paladin's gloved hand tighten slightly around his pale wrist.

Anderson didn't want to let go though. Not yet. He wanted to see and feel _more_ of the vampire Alucard.

"Not yet." He then pressed two of his long, calloused gloveless fingers down on the vampire's wrist.

Nothing.

Not a beat or pulse of a heart to tell him that the creature next to him was alive. It was strange. He didn't know what to think of that. He furrowed his brows again when he felt Alucard pull again. He looked back up to the vampire's face and was surprised to see what he saw. Alucard bit his bottom lip; one of his fangs was piercing into it, making some of his blood seep out. It trialed down his chin and small drops of blood fell to the wooden floor beneath him. Anderson had the urge to wipe away at the crimson liquid, and he was about to; his thumb ghosting over to Alucard's face, but then stopped himself. He hesitated, then pulled away, but he still didn't let go of the vampire's seemingly frail wrist.

Alucard felt that if he had a beating heart, it would have surely exploded in his chest by now. He didn't know what to do; he wanted to get away from the Priest. He pulled at his wrist again, but again the Paladin's hand tightened slightly at his actions. He looked at Anderson in the eyes again.

"Let go," he said again. He was about to pull at his captivated wrist again, but tensed up when he felt Seras.

_Master? _Police Girl connected with him. _Where are you? We need to leave now. Miss Integra wants you to come with her to talk to the queen later…_

He relaxed when he heard that. He needed an excuse to get away from the Judas Priest. He brought up his gloved hand to his face and wiped the small trail of his blood that was drying on his chin, connected with her too and told her that he'll be there in a moment, then turned his attention to Anderson who seemed to be staring at him, wondering why the vampire had tensed up.

"Master Integra wants me to go with them." He stated as he tugged on his wrist, and when the Paladin wasn't letting go he added, "Now."

The Priest sighed. He didn't want to yet. Not yet. But he understood, and it was about time that he and Maxwell got back too.

He let go of the vampire's wrist and Alucard was about to leave, but then with his own naked hand he grabbed Alucard gloveless hand. Alucard gasped, snapping his head back to Anderson, anger and confusion written on his face and ruby eyes. But the Judas Priest didn't acknowledge him as his emerald eyes were locked to the hands. He tangled his fingers with Alucard's and squeezed his hand to the vampire's.

Anderson looked at the tangled hands, how his tan skin contrasted with Alucard's pale ivory skin. He looked up, away from the hands, to stare at Alucard. He wanted to see his reaction, and when he saw it, it surprised him in the least. He thought that the vampire was going to have a bored and angered look on his face, telling him that he need to go, but he didn't.

Alucard's eyes widened when he saw the contrast too. His head cocked to the right a bit as he stared. It looked strange to him. He has never touched anybody without the protection of his gloves. It made him feel uneasy, especially that it was with the Judas Priest. He then remembered that he needed to go to Integra, but it was more than half of him that just wanted to get away from Anderson as soon as possible, and he needed to go now. He untangled his hand away front the Priest and stepped back a little.

"I need to go now." He said keeping his head down while cradling his pale naked hand with his gloved hand to his chest.

Anderson clenched his hand when Alucard stepped away from him, but he stayed where he was, no matter how much he wanted to touch that hand again. He wanted to see, to feel more though… He nodded when Alucard looked back to him, ruby eyes piercing. He watched Alucard turn his back on him and walk out the door, leaving him alone in the room. He waited a few moments then started to pack up Maxwell's things for him and called one of his Vatican allies to pick them up, they were close to where they were, then walked out the room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a long time... It was my birthday on the 1st of December and i was sick DX I stayed in bed all day... but at least I got a Spiderman cake :D **

**So anyways... this chapter is mainly about Alucard and his Fledgling. Sorry there's no Anderson here, or any yaoi yet; but I promise that it will get there soon. But at least in this chapter, we learn a well kept secret that Alucard tells Seras.**

**Meh... It's my story, hehehe... Enjoy! Next chapter will be up... maybe tomorrow.**

_Chapter five: Something in common_

Alucard sighed as he was back in his chambers under the dungeons of the Hellsing manner. He was currently sitting in a chair, a small clear bag of medical blood was in his hand, they both had gloves on them. He was lucky he had another pair, but he only has two pairs. What if he lost- No! He mustn't think that, or he _will_ lose them. He sipped that the crimson liquid, trying not to jinx his gloves and thought about something else.

Tomorrow he and Integra are to meet with the queen and talk about the Vatican's. He knew that he should be okay with the Vatican's helping them out, but he wasn't. Anderson was there, and he didn't like that. The human made him feel uncomfortable and clumsy. He recalled the event that happened to them during the Ghoul extermination. He felt so embarrassed when he bent down. He didn't know if it was the physical touch or if it was Anderson, but it made him feel strange. Nervous and shiver-ish. His mind went back to room they were in when Integra talked about the alliance with Maxwell. Remembered when he was left alone with the Paladin in the room. The memory gave Alucard a small shiver down his spine. He furrowed his brows, pausing his drinking menstruation's on his medical blood, and took off his right hands glove. It was the hand that Anderson had touched. He clenched his hand into a small fist then unclenched it. He turned it over, to the palm, and traced it with his other gloved hand. His clothed fingers traced down the curve of his palm and down to his wrist. He pressed on it.

_Nothing…_ he thought with a melancholic sigh.

There was no pulse there. No sign of life, that he was alive. He furrowed his slender eyebrows and closed his ruby eyes. He is here, but he was undead. He is not alive, but he breathes and feels… but he wanted something else.

He wanted to feel _alive_ again… or to just _die_.

He missed it, being alive. He remembered when he was turned into a vampire. That was so long ago. Alucard shuddered at the thought. It's a memory that is unpleasant… he wished that he could forget. But there is something else about that memory that made him feel sad and nervous… something that both he and Seras had in common…

_Master?_ He heard Victoria in his head, he smirked and thought, _speak of the devil,_ without letting the girl hear it.

_What is it, Police Girl?_ He asked smirking a bit when she started telling him to call her by her name. Oh, he just couldn't say her name; it reminded him of the time his head got… he rather not think about it at the moment… then he drew his attention back to the young vampire.

_Have you been drinking blood, master?_ She asked hesitantly and waited patiently for a response. She was almost about to stop hoping for her master to answer, but then Alucard responded.

_Don't worry about me, Police Girl… _she rolled her eyes at the hated nickname and listened more. _But yes… I'm actually feeding right now._

Alucard paused, thinking. _Have __**you**__ been feeding as well? _He added, even though he already knew the answer.

Seras was quiet. She was currently down in the training rooms, practicing with her weapons. She was aiming at targets, but when she heard Alucard ask her that question, she brought her gun down as well looking down to her combat boots. Then she lowered her head, her startling bright auburn hair hiding her face, _I'm sorry, master…_ she thought to him.

Alucard closed his ruby eyes and sighed. He understood why she didn't feed at first, he hated it when he was first turned, but that was so long ago… His crimson eyes opened, sadness shining in them. Then he changed the subject, noting that the Police Girl wasn't going to talk again unless he did.

_Did you know, Police Girl, that we have something in common? _He asked her, sipping at the medical blood, he supposed that it was about time for her to know a little more about him…

Seras' head perked up, her blue eyes filled with curiosity. She wondered what it was that she and Alucard had in common. They're both vampires, they both had red eyes (but only when they changed for her) this made Victoria realize that she almost had nothing in common with her master, and for some reason, it made her sad. Her head cocked up to the side as she heard Alucard laugh in her thoughts. She gasped, did Alucard hear all that? But then she focused all of her attention to her master when he spoke again.

_Come to the dungeons, Police Girl, I'll let you in my chambers._ He thought over to her. Then he realized that it was the first time he has ever let his Fledgling in his room. He gave out a soft chuckle, then finished the last drops of blood he had in the small plastic bag, and waited for the Police Girl. He felt her say 'yes, master!' and waited.

Victoria hurried along the Hellsing manner. She wished that she could phase through walls like her master, so she wouldn't wake anyone. It was late at night, but it still wasn't time for them to go to bed yet, it was three o'clock in the morning… Finally, she reached the dungeons and jogged her way up to her master's door and knocked.

The door opened after a second, and Alucard came into view, but he didn't open the door so who was it…?

Alucard smirked as he saw the confusion spread on his Fledgling's face and spoke.

"I opened it. It's okay; you can come in, Police Girl." He stated and he saw her hesitate, but she walked in and looked around.

She noticed it was like her room, but a bit bigger, and on the far side against farthest wall from the entrance, his coffin was there. Then she looked to where her master was at. He was sitting on a chair. There was a small coffee table in front of him then another chair. Alucard gestured to said lone chair for her to sit in, and she did. Seras felt awkward and tense as she sat down, Alucard noticed and stared at her; silently telling her to calm down with his ruby eyes. He actually smiled a little when his Fledgling got the message and blushed a bit when she saw him _smile_.

He, too, realized he smiled at her and he felt a bit of warmth on his face. He looked down, hiding his face from his Fledgling, to make sure she wouldn't see his face. When he cooled down he looked up to see the Police Girl staring at him, he wondered if she saw his blush, but she didn't. He gave a small sigh of relief that Seras didn't even hear.

He opened his mouth to speak, getting ready to tell her about what they have in common, but hesitated and closed his mouth again. Should he tell her? No one knows except for Integra, the Queen and Walter…

And Abraham Van Hellsing…

A small shiver slithered down Alucard's spine at the name. He was the man that took him away from home…

Seras cocked her head to the side as she watched her master in confusion. Her brows furrowed a little when she saw an emotion in his eyes that she never thought he would have. Sadness. It was sadness… why?

"M… Master," She asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Alucard thought about his answer for a moment. He decided that Seras was his Fledgling and she should know things about him. He sighed and told her.

"I was just thinking of when Abraham Van Hellsing took me away…" he trailed off, seeming unable to finish his sentence.

Victoria's eyes softened at what she heard her master say. It pained her for Alucard to be like this. Ever since she was saved by him, she always looked up to him, always saw him so strong and indestructible, like an older brother or something like of the sorts… Then she spoke, breaking the silence.

"Do you miss your home, master?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know and she definitely didn't want her master to feel sad, but sometimes it was good to just let it all out when you were frustrated or sad.

Alucard closed his bright crimson eyes and breathed out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to talk about it, but he did. It always made him feel better when he was angry and annoyed. But he never did it when he was in a melancholy state. This was new to him. When he was sad, he always kept to himself or ignored it completely, pushing it all aside, and focused on Hellsing… He opened his ruby eyes and stared at the girl in front of him for a moment before answering her question.

"Yes. Yes, I do." He said, his voice seem to be barely above a whisper.

But it seemed to be enough for Seras to hear the breaking in his voice, she flinched slightly, but Alucard didn't see it. They sat there in silence for a while, thinking. But the silence seem to be suffocating them, it was thick in the air. Finally Alucard spoke, breaking the silence, getting back to the reason why she was here in the first place.

"So, Police Girl," he said as he crossed his legs and ran a gloved hand through his long raven locks of hair. "Do you want to know what we have in common?"

Victoria's head perked up slightly as she heard what her master had asked her. She bit the inside of her left cheek slightly, wincing when her fang pierced it. She wanted to know. She was always curious about her master, wanting to know the littlest details about him. She was invited to his room, being her first time in there, had witnessed him in a sad state, being her first time seeing him like that, and now she was going to get to know what they have in common! Three things in one night, it made her feel happy that she was getting along with her master. She smiled at Alucard.

"Yes, master, I want to know." She answered him after she smiled up at him. Her mind pondered on what they had in common would be.

Alucard smirked at her. He wanted to see her reaction when he told her of what they have in common. But somewhere deep down inside, he was kind of nervous about telling her. Only four people in the world know about this, and now he would tell his Fledgling. But Seras deserved to know; after all she was his Fledgling. He took a deep breath and swallowed down all the nervousness and embarrassment, then he told her.

"I'm…" He trailed off, hesitating, not knowing how to tell her; but he figured he had to say it the simplest way possible.

Seras swallowed, she wanted to know, curiosity burning deep within her. She actually felt a little drop of sweat forming on her brow, then slid down her temple.

Alucard's ruby eyes softened at the sight. He smiled a little; he knew he could trust her whenever he would need his Fledgling. Then he continued.

"One thing that we both have in common, Police Girl," He smiled, noting how funny it was when she got annoyed by that nickname, then he continued. "I'm… I'm a virgin…"

Alucard looked down to his gloved hands. He was kind of scared to look at his Fledgling's face. It was at that moment when he realized that he was blushing, he felt hot on his face. He tentatively reached a hand up to his cheek, feeling the warmth. He sighed a little before he looked back up at his fledgling, crimson eyes locked on to her blue ones.

Seras couldn't believe what she heard her master say. It was probably the most unexpected and surprising thing she has ever witnessed him say. She never thought that_ that_ was one thing they had in common. She even gasped a bit when he said it, her eyes even widened. And when she processed what he had said after about ten times, she blushed. She blushed harder when she saw her master look up at her, a tint of rose on his face too. Victoria couldn't help but think that he looked beautiful with that foreign colour to his cheeks. Both vampire's stayed there in the silence of the room and stayed like that for what seem like hours. But after a few moments, Seras spoke, bringing attention to Alucard. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking of him right now, it clawed at his chest; almost as if he had a heart…

"You're… You're a… virgin, master?" she seem to feel embarrassed at asking Alucard that. It was personal.

"… Yes." He answered her. He expected something more active to happen, being Seras he was telling one of his most kept secrets. "I… betrayed God and became a vampire by drinking the blood of my home. Vampire's, like you, have to be virgin's, I had to be a virgin too. And I just so happened to be a virgin. And still am."

Seras stared at him with wide eyes. Since he was one of the first vampire's ever, her master had to be very old. Then a question popped out of her head.

"How old were you when you were turned, master?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I was twenty six…" he whispered, he recalled when he was taken away again but then let it go, not wanting to think about it. Then he spoke again, remembering that they had a meeting with the Queen in a few hours, they had to go during the day… Alucard groaned, Seras hearing him and looked up to him in question, he was always so tired during the day. He turned back to Seras and spoke, "We best get a small nap, because we meet with the queen in a few hours, Police Girl."

Seras let a tired sigh come out of her. This all had to do with the Vatican's… She nodded to her master and slowly got up and started to walk toward the door. She stopped halfway out the door in mid-step and turned back toward her master.

"Thank you for letting me in here, master," she said as she gestured her hand in the air, indicating Alucard's chamber's before continuing. "And thank you for sharing one of your deepest secrets with me and trusting me…"

She turned and left, closing the door of her master's rooms, then headed for hers.

Alucard gave out a small giggle when the door closed.

_It wasn't as bad as I thought it to be…_ he thought with a small sigh. He was actually quite satisfied with how their conversation turned out, and he had to admit that he felt better after talking out all his bottled emotions with someone.

He leaned back against his seat and smiled. Glad he talked with his Fledgling.

He told her one of his deepest secrets, that he is a virgin.

Something they have in common…


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six: The contract, part one_

When Integra awoke, she immediately got ready for the day- she had a meeting with the queen. As soon as they all got back to the manor, she ordered Walter to call to the queen and request an audience with her. The queen immediately replied back, accepting Integra's request, and to come to her the next day; which is today.

She was currently in the dining room of the Hellsing manor, Walter giving her breakfast. She was currently sipping at her Earl Gray tea when she called for Alucard mentally.

Alucard was lying in his coffin, ruby eyes out of sight; covered by eyelids, long raven lashes casting shadow's down his cheeks. His long black locks of hair draped gracefully around his face, his mouth slightly open as he slept. His chest was slowly rising up and then lowering, indicating that he was having a peaceful sleep.

His eye brows furrowed slightly as he stirred in his sleep. He was having a dream. His head turned to the right unconsciously, revealing his slender pale, ivory neck. His hands were currently on his torso, clenched into tight fists.

_/Alucard was in a dim room, lit by soft ember fires that were coming from candles. He was by a table and had a large white feather in his hand. He dipped the point of the feather in a small bottle of what seemed to be black ink. _

_He was angry. He didn't want to do what he was doing. He stiffly turned his attention toward a piece of paper that was lying next to the ink bottle. Oh, how he longed to grab the small glass bottle full of black ink and just smash it on the paper. But he couldn't do that. He had to obey. And speaking of obeying; he will have to start obeying someone else as soon as he's done with the paper. He groaned inwardly. He didn't want to. He couldn't. He wanted to curl up in a ball and stay like that, to not be bothered by anyone…_

_Alucard's hand hovered over the piece of paper with the quill. His gloved hand slightly trembled. He can't… He can't do this… But he must, in order to protect… _

_He drew in a deep breath and held it, clenched his eyes. He opened his eyes and bit his lip, almost drawing blood. He let go of his lip as soon as he felt a tiny bit of blood sweep through his puncture and swiped his tongue across it, lapping up at the tiny wound he did to himself. He released the air he had in his lungs and swallowed hard, clutching the feathered quill in his hand with a death grip. _

_He realized that the ebony ink on the tip of the quill had dried and dipped it in the tiny glass again. The vampire's hand hovered over the cream coloured paper. He took a deep breath and let it out again._

_He began to ever so slowly write down something on a line that was on the paper. A-L-U-C-A-R-_

**_Alucard. Wake up._**_ He heard a voice whisper to him. He stopped his writing ministrations and his head jerked up toward the dark ceiling of the dimly lit room. He furrowed his slender brows. It sounded like his master…\_

Crimson eyes slowly made themselves known as heavy lids opened and revealed them. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath.

A dream. It was only a dream… but he rarely dreamt. That was a bad sign. Alucard's mind remembered the dream. He went over it again and again but didn't know what was going on. What did the dream mean? Why was he signing his name on that piece of paper…? It didn't make sense.

He sighed and rubbed a gloved hand over his face.

_Alucard. Wake up. We must go. _He heard his master call him mentally. He could respond back to her, like he did with Seras, because she is human… and he a monster…

He pulled his hand away from his face and looked at it. A monster… his ruby red eyes were full of sadness.

He quickly shook his head and pushed all those thoughts away as he pushed the top of his coffin and got out. As he got ready, he called Victoria.

_Police Girl, wake up. We have to go in a bit._ He thought to her, then nodded to himself as she replied back with a groggy 'yes'. He told her to quickly meet them in the dining room and phased through his door and walked the rest of the way.

Alucard groaned when he saw the sun light pooling around the dining room and Integra and Walter. He stayed where he was, by the entry way leading up to the long dark cavern the he was just walking through to get here. He shoved his orange glasses up his nose but kept his hat gripped in his hands. He nodded over to Integra and spoke, a little sleeply.

"Master, Police Girl will be here in a few moments. I just woke her up." He said to her.

Integra couldn't help but smile up at the vampire. He was funny when he didn't even try. She mildly felt bad about having to wake Alucard and Seras during the day when they should be resting, but it was only mildly. They had to speak with the queen, it was important after all, it was to protect everyone. She nodded to Alucard, acknowledging that she understood.

A few moments later, Seras was up and ready. She walked up nest to Alucard, having noticed the sunlight, and smiled up to her master cheerily.

Alucard couldn't help but to smile at his Fledgling when she smiled up at him. He reached a gloved hand up over her head and patted her bright auburn hair, then turned toward Integra and Walter; waiting for a command or something.

Integra's smile widened when she saw the gentle pat Alucard gave to his Fledgling. She was glad they were starting to get to know each other more. Walter, a few steps behind from her, smiled too as he saw the affection between the two vampire's. But Integra got serious; she needed to get approval from the queen. Not to mention she'll need to call Maxwell to inform him of the news and to see how he's been holding up with the council's approval too.

"Let us go." She said as she got up from her seat and began to walk toward where the two vampire's were and walked passed them, to the front of the Hellsing manor towards the queen.

It was a short drive. But it was very quiet in the car, which made it boring. And boring meant long to Alucard… he sighed as soon as he got out of the car. He was very sleepy. Well, at least it started getting cloudy and shadowy so the sun was covered and didn't bother him. He turned over to his Fledgling to see how she was holding up, and was surprised to see her smiling and talking with Pip. He forgot that Pip came along, he must be _really_ out of it, and shrugged.

He looked around the queen's home, ruby eyes glancing at the gardens and beautiful water fountains. He smiled a little, remembering when he and the queen would spend time together in the gardens when she was younger… his smile turned into a melancholic smile as he pondered. He looked down to the ground.

Time goes by so fast…

He was interrupted from his thinking when two guards came up to them. They both greeted Integra and then him and the rest. He nodded to them, greeting them in return. The guards told Integra that the queen is waiting in one of the gardens in the back of the palace.

"We are also to escort you, Miss Integra." One of the guards said.

"Very well," she said. Then she turned toward Alucard and the rest. "Alucard, you come with me. Walter, you Seras and Pip will stay here and guard the front gate. If anything happens, have Seras contact immediately, and he'll be there."

Walter nodded and turned toward the other Pip and Seras and nodded to them too. They understood and looked at each other. Then Pip walked back to the car, Walter following. Integra started walking, telling the guards that Alucard knew this place like the back of his hand and that he'll find them in a minute or so, then they walked away. Alucard was left alone.

"Master…" He looked around, finding that Seras was still behind him; he thought that she left with Walter and Pip. He blinked, still sleepy, and focused on his Fledgling.

"What are you still doing here, Police Girl?" he asked, then smirked when he saw her blue eyes sparked with a little annoyance at her nickname. But then he grew serious when he saw that her eyes had turned serious and alert.

"I don't know why, master, but…" she trailed off for a second, her blue eyes focusing past her master and toward the big elegant wooden doors of the palace, then flicked her eyes toward her master again; meeting his ruby eyes. "I sense that something bad is going to happen…"

"Bad?" Alucard asked and stared at the young vampire as he took off his glasses. He sensed it too, but he didn't really pay attention to it. Everything that involved the Vatican's was always bad to him.

"Well, not _bad_ per say, master." Seras said to her master. Then she stared into his crimson eyes, and began to whisper, to afraid if she spoke aloud now. "Something… _Sad._ I have a feeling that if we do join with the Vatican's, you'll turn very sad and angry master. Something is going to happen that'll make you unhappy…"

She trailed off, not knowing how to continue her sentence and looked down; avoiding Alucard's red piercing gaze. Even though she knows that her master is very strong and that he can take care of himself, she had this feeling in her gut that told her that he will get hurt. And that he won't be able to do anything about it. Thinking about that made her eyes harden. She didn't want that. She didn't want that to happen to her master.

Alucard's ruby eyes widened slightly as he heard what his Fledgling told him. He didn't know what to say to that. And for some reason he believed Police Girl. It made him shiver as he realized that he was actually _scared._ He didn't want to believe it, he hated weakness and he hated showing it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He clenched his gloved hands into fists and swallowed hard, swallowing all of the anger and fear. Well… most of the fear.

"It'll be all right, Police Girl. I'll make sure of it." he spoke after he calmed down a bit. Then he unclenched one of his fists and drew his hand up to Seras' head and patted her bright orange hair. "Now go. Walter and Pip are waiting for you, they need your help too you know. I have to go and find Integra and the queen."

Seras smiled as her master patted her head again. She looked up to him as he spoke and nodded at his orders. Then she turned to leave, after giving Alucard a huge smile.

Alucard smiled back then turned to find the back gardens. There were many of them, but he, as Integra told the guards, new this place like the back of his hand. He smirked at the thought and phased through the beautifully carved thick woodened doors. He assumed that the queen was in the garden where they used to be in the most and went there first.

And sure enough his master and his old friend were there sitting down at a delicately carved metal table, drinking tea. He smiled at his master and the queen when they saw him. He moved closer to where they were and stopped by the edge of the table.

"My dear, sweet vampire…" the queen said as she put her cup of tea down on the little plate on the table and extended her hand toward Alucard.

Alucard smiled at her and turned to Integra. Integra nodded, understanding the silent message. And the vampire sat in one of the two empty seats left, took off his hat and took the queens ancient hand in his gloved one and kissed it.

"My queen…" he said. He was happy he got the chance to meet her again after so many years, though he was kind of sad for this occasion, being involved with the Vatican's…

He let go of her hand and sat back in his chair. Then the queen spoke.

"You don't have to tell me everything, Integra, I already know." She stated to her.

Integra looked up from her cup of tea, dark teal eyes wide with surprise and shock. That took her off guard. She didn't expect that at all.

Alucard too was shocked, his ruby eyes wide with surprise and horror as he realized something. If the queen all ready knows… then there is one way that she could've known. His slender brows narrowed slightly. If the queen knew, that meant the Vatican's called her. And _that_ meant that the counsel accepted the offer. And that meant that they'll be joined forces from now on… And that meant working together. Suddenly, images of his dream came back in his head. He was in a dim lit room by candles and he was signing a piece of paper… what did that mean? His attention was drawn back to the conversation the queen was having with his master.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you know, your majesty?" Integra asked her. Though she could probably take a good guess is she really tried.

"The Vatican, Enrico Maxwell, called me early this morning, and told me about it." The queen answered her.

And Integra was right on her guess… so that only meant one thing. They accepted. Now all she needed to know was if the queen accepted and what was going to be the proof of the alliance.

Alucard couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. He closed his ruby eyes, trying not to think. Clenching his hands into fists as vivid images of his dream flashed through his head. A dimly lit room by ember flames that came from candles. Him standing in front of a table with a piece of paper in front of him. A white feathered quill in his right hand. Him signing his nam-

The queens lips pursed into a thin line as she started thinking. When she spoke, Alucard's eyes opened and his head snapped toward her.

"It was early in the morning and when Maxwell told me, I didn't believe it at first. But when he told me that you, Integra, searched him down to talk to him about it; I started to believe." The ancient woman said. She looked down to where her hands were, on the rim of the small cup of tea she was drinking from. She circled the rim of the glass cup and continued talking. "When he finished telling me about that, I asked him, 'are you alright with all of this?' and he said that he was, that he and Alexander Anderson talked to the counsel as soon as they got home. They managed to convince the counsel. And he told me that he called me because he said he was doing you a favor by making sure that he would convince me and not let all the struggling on you, Integra."

Integra was at a loss for words. She didn't know whether or not to be angry at the bastard for taking matters into his own hands or to thank him for giving her an easier time with the queen. But then again, this was _Maxwell _they were talking about here. Knowing him, she would have to give him something in return. Yeah, that was completely possible. But what would he want? What if it was for the whole counsel too? She wasn't completely sure, and it made her worry. She decided that she would be angry at him. She closed her eyes and sighed, all she needed to know now was if the queen accepted or not.

Alucard struggled to keep the small whimper that was threatening to bubble up his throat. He knew what that meant (and he was pretty close to what Integra was thinking too). The stupid Vatican's wanted something. And they wanted something important too. His Fledglings words came to mind, along with the images of his dream. Did that mean that he was involved with all this mess? His attention snapped back to reality when the queen spoke again.

"I have decided." She said with a tone that made Alucard almost want to beg her not to say it… "I will let the Hellsing Organization form an alliance with the Iscariot Branch."

If Alucard had a heart, it would've stopped right then and there. He narrowed his large ruby eyes, clenched his fists and bit his lip. What should he do now?

"Your Majesty, what do we do now? Call the Vatican's?" Integra asked. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling in her gut now.

"I should have told you this before. My apologies. But Enrico Maxwell and Alexander Anderson are on their way here today. They're on their way here so we can discuss about how the alliance would work. And since the Protestants have got nothing of any sorts of treaty's or contracts, which the Vatican's do, they'll show us. Maxwell told me that there was only one way, but he and Anderson will show us when they get here."

Integra nodded. She didn't expect this at all. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her mind wondered back to what Maxwell and the rest of the Vatican's wanted from this other than power. She knew that there was something else. A contract? Since he is the head of all the Vatican branch, he wanted something, something that will please the branch and make them feel secure when working with the Hellsing Organization… For some reason, she couldn't help but feel concerned for Alucard. She turned her head to look at him. She saw him sitting next to her, hands clenched on his lap and his ruby eyes were out of sight, raven locks hiding his face. But she could see his mouth. He was biting it, one of his fangs were piercing his lower lip; almost making it bleed. Integra took a deep breath, somewhere in the back of her mind; she regretted offering the Vatican's an alliance, but still she spoke.

"When will they arrive?" she asked. She assumed that they would be here in a little while, and considered on letting Alucard (and if Seras wanted to too) take a nap, because he looked sleepy and exhausted… _He's always like that during the day,_ she thought with a smile. That is if the queen would let him.

"They will arrive shortly. About an hour at most." The ancient woman said as she finished her cup of tea. "Why, Integra?"

"I was wondering, since I dragged Alucard here during the day, if you could let him have a small nap your Majesty?" Integra tried not to laugh when the vampire's head shot up staring at his master. His ruby eyes hooded with sleep overwhelming them, on the brink of closing.

Alucard just wanted to go to sleep and forget that this whole day every happened. He looked at his queen with big ruby eyes waiting for her to answer. He silently hoped for her to let him sleep. He hated staying up when the sun was out.

The ancient woman smiled when Alucard looked toward her. He was still lively after so many years. She looked in his big crimson orbs. She just couldn't say no to him like that, after all… he was 'staying up late' when the sun was out.

"Of course, Integra," she said after a moment. Then she turned toward the vampire. "Where would you like to take a nap, Alucard?"

Alucard thought for a moment. He didn't really like to sleep without being inside his coffin, but he'll make an exception. He decided where he would want to sleep.

"I'll just sleep here, my queen, if that is all right with you." He said, gesturing at where he was sitting. He just wanted to scoot his chair up to the table and lay his head down on the cool metal surface of the table.

The queen smile at him and Integra's eyes softened at the sight of her protector. "Tell Seras that she could have a nap if she wants to too, Alucard." Integra said. She really did feel bad about making the two vampires stay up during the day time. But she reminded herself, this was an important business they were currently doing. But she showed them mercy on giving them a little nap.

"Yes, master." Alucard said as he scooted his chair in closer to the table. He laid his head down, right cheek touching the cool metal surface and put his slender arms around his head, but still had his ruby eyes opened as he contacted Police Girl.

_Police Girl. _He said and waited for her to answer.

_Yes, master? _Seras asked after about a moment. She was currently pulling on Pip's long braid at the moment, showing him just how strong she was when she wanted to be. She stuck her tongue out at him as she let go of his hair when he tried to tackle her to the ground.

_The Queen and Miss Integra are letting us sleep for a bit. The Vatican's are coming here to continue about the alliance, but it will be in about an hour for them to get here. _Alucard thought. He didn't want to talk about them when he was just about to go to sleep.

Seras thought for a moment. She wasn't really that tired right now. For some reason, ever since she was turned into a vampire, she has been sleeping during the day, but she doesn't really get sleepy if she 'stays up late'. She decided that she'll pass on it and told her master, right before Pip had the chance to tackle her to the ground again. Walter was currently staring at them, smiling.

Alucard was already dozing off as he heard Seras say that she'll pass. He didn't why she would pass up on something as precious as sleep.

"Police Girl said that she'll pass, Miss Integra…" Alucard said, as his eye lids fell heavy with sleep, until they finally closed, closing off those dazzling ruby eyes from anyone's view; long thick raven coloured lashes casting shadows down his pale cheeks.

Integra nodded at him, telling him that she acknowledged his reply, but then stopped as she heard his breathing relax as he closed his eyes. She smiled at his sleeping features. The last time, that she could recall, when she saw his sleeping face as a long time ago. Back when after he saved her from her uncle. He was tired after that moment and fell asleep. Her mind went back to reality when she heard the queen voice again.

"He looked very tired, Integra." She stated as she reached her ancient hand up to Alucard's head to stroke the silky long raven locks.

Integra nodded to her. They bother sat there in silence, watching the vampire sleep. Integra sighed and slumped in her chair. She didn't know if she made the right choice or not… she hoped that she did and that nothing bad will happen. After a moment the queen asked if she wanted to go inside for another cup of tea. She nodded; she just couldn't refuse when the queen asked her.

"But what about Alucard?" she asked as they got up from their seats and stared at the vampire sleeping on the table. Two guards came to get them to escort them into the palace.

The queen turned her head toward where the vampire was sleeping at. He looked peaceful. It made her not want to wake him to move him inside. Then she turned toward the young Hellsing head.

"It would be best not to wake him right now. I do not want to disturb him in his sleep." She said and started walking. "Now come, we will go and have tea, while we wait for the Vatican's."

Integra nodded, understanding what the queen had just said and started walking with the queen. As they rounded the garden, she gave one last glance at the sleeping vampire that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller from the distance, then turned back around walking into the palace.


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't know that there were going to be three parts of 'the contract' chapters, but there is, oh well...**

**Ummm, please review, it makes me so happy and I started looking at them again and I just squealed with joy when I read them. And for those of you wondering, I know that Alucard isn't a virgin, and I just felt like doing this to make my FanFic more virginish(...?) LOL, but anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: The Contract, part two_

Anderson sighed. They were currently on their way to meet with the Protestants at the queen's palace, driving. He didn't know what to think. As soon as they got back, Maxwell told them all about the alliance Integra Hellsing wanted with them. And when that was said, the order immediately decided that they would accept it. And as soon as he heard them agree that quickly, he knew exactly why. They wanted more power. And since the Queen said that they did not have any type of alliance treaty paper or some form of contract, the Vatican's did. And what better way than to put the contract the Vatican's have into good use? The Protestants was the answer. Well, something that _belonged_ to the Protestant's per say… It was Alucard. Alucard was the strongest force of power they had up there wing, and the Vatican's wanted it.

Anderson crossed his arms and looked out the window. It was cloudy, almost a dark grey, no sun shining. His emerald eyes narrowed, thinking about the contract that the Vatican's held in their possession. The contract… he was going to be a part of the contract.

The orders plan was to make Alucard the one to sign the contract and he, Anderson, to sign it too.

It was a marriage contract. Anderson swallowed hard and gritted his teeth at the thought. He couldn't believe that they were making _him_ of all people sign the contract for the Vatican side. They wanted _him_ to _marry_ a _vampire_. It was a sin against God! And worse, it wasn't just any vampire; it was _Alucard._ He asked why _him_ of all the people that were available. And Maxwell answered, "You are the only one in the Organization who is as powerful as the vampire, perhaps even more powerful, since you haven't found his weaknesses _yet. _But once the contract is signed you will know _everything _about him, Anderson."

After that, Anderson couldn't help but accept being the one to sign the contract. What Maxwell had said, replayed in his head like a broken record. To know everything about Alucard is very tempting. He just couldn't refuse. Then a thought suddenly sprang up into his head.

The contract is a marriage contract. And the Vatican's contract has a holy seal on it. To make the contract work, the people signing it have to sign their names in their blood to activate it. But that's not all. There was something else they had to do in order for it to work.

They had to consummate.

The Paladin's eyebrows furrowed and his green eyes slightly widened as he realized what he had agreed to do for the Iscariot Branch. He didn't know if he felt stupid for not realizing the little detail of consummating in the contract or feeling stupid for agreeing in the first place.

He put a gloved hand to his face, covering his eyes and tried to suppress a growl that bubbled up his throat but didn't quite succeed at that.

Maxwell heard it and turned towards him from his seat next to Anderson in the car. He gave him a look and spoke.

"Are you all right, Anderson?"

Anderson didn't know if he wanted to answer him or not. What if he told him that he just barely realized about the consummating part of the contract, and Maxwell laughs at him? He decided to wing it.

"I just realized about Consummating to fully activate the contract, Maxwell." He said to the man next to him, but didn't look him in the eyes.

Maxwell smirked at the Paladin. He thought it was funny that Anderson didn't remember about that. He was kind of surprised too, when Anderson first agreed to do it. He didn't think he would do it, considering consummating with a filthy vampire. But when Anderson told him that he forgot about that, he thought it was funny.

Anderson saw that smirk and scowled at the man. He didn't want to talk about it anymore so he turned back towards the window and sulked. He thought about it.

Being married to a vampire? That was impossible. Especially when it was a male vampire. It was even more impossible when it was Alucard. To do _that_ with him. Just thinking about that made his mind wander back to when they were alone in the hotel room. When he wanted to touch more of the vampire's hand, wanted to see more.

Anderson's eyes widened slightly at the thought. He wanted more. To see and feel more of the vampire. His jaw tightened when he thought about having sex with Alucard. He never thought of the vampire in that way at all. It never once occurred to his mind.

He clenched a gloved hand to his right knee as if it was a support, the other hand covering his eyes. He felt his pants tighten slightly as he thought about the time they were in that building. When Alucard bent down to get his guns… When Anderson bumped into the vampire… His clothed groin grinding into said vampire's rear end.

Anderson swallowed thickly and groaned at the thought. He threw his head back into the car seat with both his gloved hands covering his face, trying to forget the sinful images of the vampire. Tried not to focus on tightness in his pants. He wondered when they were going to get to the queens palace, to forget about what he just thought about.

He looked to Maxwell, which was staring outside of his window, and stared at the leather bag that had the contract in it. It was too late for him to reject being the one to sign, but if the Protestant's picked someone else-

His thoughts were interrupted when the car came to a stop. He looked out of the window. They were at their destination.

He swallowed thickly. He didn't know what to think about now. His gaze landed on Alucard's Fledgling as he climbed out of the car with Maxwell.

He saw her in the front garden with two other people. It was Walter and a man he hasn't seen before. He had a long auburn coloured braid that reached a little passed his waist. Anderson resisted the urge to laugh when he saw the Draculina tackle the man down to the ground. They were both laughing at each other, Walter smiling at them.

As Anderson and Maxwell got closer to the gate, Walter stopped smiling and frowned. He wondered why the Vatican's were here… He looked around, there were a few guards, but he doubted that they would be of help for anything such as Alexander, so he went up to the gate and almost opened it. Almost.

"May I ask what you are doing here, Fathers Maxwell and Anderson?" he asked. He would not attack if they don't attack.

"Greetings, we are here to commerce about the alliance with the queen and Integra." Maxwell answered, but still saw the untrustworthiness in the butler's eyes. "It's alright, I talked to the queen last night and we are to meet today at around this time, with the Hellsing Organization too."

Walter hesitated. He didn't know if Maxwell was lying or if he was telling the truth. But then again they were going to be in an alliance with the Vatican's and Maxwell did say that they were here to talk about said alliance, so he should trust them… Right?

He sighed, then after a moment he called the guards that were standing nearby to open the gate to let the Vatican's in.

Anderson let out a sigh of relief escape his lips as the butler didn't try to fight them. He wasn't in the mood to fight people or demons for that matter. He was too tired of thinking too much about the marriage contract and a certain raven haired vampire. He walked into the palace grounds with Maxwell by his side. He stopped when Maxwell talked to one of the guards to ask them if they would be kind enough to escort them to where the queen was.

They started walking inside the palace. He wasn't really paying much attention to the palace's interior, he was wondering where a certain vampire was. He was probably with the queen and Integra inside the castle or something like that.

They reached a room where the ancient woman and the head of Hellsing were having tea at and talking. He looked around the large room. It was big and beautiful… but he was looking for someone. And said someone wasn't there either. Anderson's attention was drawn back to the people that were currently in the room.

"Good day, Father Maxwell, and Father Anderson." The queen said when she saw who came in. She turned to the guards and told them that they could leave now, then she turned back to the Vatican's.

Anderson nodded toward the queen, showing that he acknowledged her greeting, and then Maxwell spoke.

"Good day to you too, Queen Elizabeth, and Miss Integra." He said. He was actually in a pretty good mood right now; he didn't even call Integra a 'sow'.

Integra nodded to him, not liking how the man's voice sounded overly calm and the fact that the man said her name freaked her out. She had a bad feeling about this. Somewhere deep down inside, she knew that she had made a big mistake. But she had to do this in order to stop the bloodshed.

"Well it is time to get started." Maxwell said as he adjusted the small bag he had on his shoulder. He looked around and noticed for the time that the vampire Alucard was not there in the room with them. He wondered where he was. "Where is Alucard, Integra? We need him to listen to this too, in order for you guys to understand the contract we have here." He said as he patted the small leather bag.

Integra looked around, that's right… she forgot that she and the queen left Alucard in the gardens to sleep. She looked to the queen, eyes silently asking if they should wake up the vampire.

The ancient woman seemed to understand and spoke.

"Alucard is in the palace's back gardens at the moment." Then she turned toward Anderson. "Would you, Father Anderson, care to go get him for us?"

Integra bit her lip. She wondered if it was a good idea to let the Vatican who has almost nearly killed Alucard go and fetch him… Well, they did have to start trusting each other, and this was a good place to start she supposed.

Anderson thought for a moment. What was the vampire doing in the palace gardens? He assumed that the vampire was in here since it was day time, but then he recalled that the sun wasn't shining today and that it was cloudy and grey outside.

"Sure." He said after a moment. He was about to walk out the room before he stopped in midstep and turned back toward the queen and Integra before asking, "Which way are the back gardens located at, your highness?"

The queen chuckled and told him where they were. To get there fast, he had to go outside to the entrance and circle to the left of the Palace and he would know where to go from there. Anderson gave a quick 'Thank you' before leaving the room and out towards the entrance.

It wasn't that hard to find the entrance, he remembered it when he and Maxwell were first brought here, and went outside, telling a few guards that he was going to get Alucard when they asked where he was going.

He glanced around the front of the palace and, sure enough, the butler and Draculina were still there along with the man with the long braid. He stared at them for a little while longer and his gaze locked with bright blue orbs that stared at his green ones. It was Draculina. She was staring at him. They stared at each other for a little while longer, and Anderson was sure that he saw fear in her bright blue eyes. But there was something else.

It was anger mixed with the need to protect something. That was unusual, well for him to see that in the Draculina's eyes. The first time he saw her, he stabbed her several times… And now that he thought about it, he felt really bad about doing that- but it's not like he'll ever admit it.

He thought that he should say sorry the next time he saw her because right now he had to go find Alucard. That, and also because the man with the long braid tackled her to the ground. Anderson took a step forward towards them to go help her, but froze when he saw the Draculina swipe the man's legs from under him and dropped him to the ground and pinned him in a vise grip.

Alexander adjusted his glasses and turned toward where he was supposed to go to find the other vampire, stifling the little chuckle bubbling up his throat.

He was sure that the back gardens were some sort of labyrinth because he couldn't find the vampire. He was starting to think that Alucard knew he was trying to find him so he was playing tricks on him… yeah, that could be a possibility since it was Alucard he was trying to find. It wasn't until he was about to give up and go back to the palace when he spotted Alucard.

He froze in his tracks, about a few yards away, as soon as he saw the vampire. He was surprised to find the creature in the state that he saw him in.

He was _sleeping_. The vampire's head down on the table on its side, arms slightly around his head. This was Anderson's first time ever seeing Alucard sleep. He remembered the time when Maxwell and Integra had a meeting in the art museum, when Alucard came and he, Anderson, lost control and wanted to kill the vampire but was interrupted by the Draculina. After they had calmed down, Alucard said that he was going back to bed because it was during the day and that he was tired.

Anderson couldn't see the vampire's sleeping face and he wanted to see, so he took slow quiet steps towards the table Alucard was sleeping at. He sat down in one of the chairs next to Alucard; the one Integra previously occupied, and studied his face. He looked peaceful, and it made him wonder how a demon such as this still has a peaceful face when sleeping…

Those big, bright ruby eyes were hidden from view behind pale eye lids. Anderson noticed that the vampire's raven coloured eye lashes were thick and long, casting shadows down his pale cheeks. His emerald eyes looked lower and landed on Alucard's lips. His mouth was slightly open, taking deep even breaths as he slept. Anderson ever so slowly reached his right gloved hand over towards the vampire's face and with a clothed thumb; he traced Alucard's full bottom lip.

He froze all movements when Alucard moved slightly. The vampire sucked in a sharp breath at the touch upon his lips, his slender brows furrowing slightly, but he was still asleep. Anderson slowly let out the air he had trapped in his lungs and gently traced his pointer finger up Alucard's cheek and up to the corner of his eye. His gloved finger brushed over the long, thick lashes, then moved towards the vampire's temple; brushing away long, silky raven locks of hair behind Alucard's ear. The paladin traced the outside of Alucard's ear and he felt the vampire shiver slightly at the touch. Alexander's eyes hooded lustfully when he saw a beautiful rose coloured blush seep up into Alucard's features and spread across his cheeks. He saw the vampire's eyebrows curve upward and bite his lip, fangs slightly puncturing his lip.

He wanted to see more.

He traced his clothed fingers down and over the curve of Alucard's jaw line and down his ivory neck. The Paladin leaned in closer towards the vampire's face, he wanted to see his reaction's, and hooked two fingers on the red coat and black top that the vampire was wearing and pulled down; revealing the arch between Alucard's neck and shoulder.

The vampire felt the cool air hit his naked skin and flinched. That reaction caused Anderson to snap out of his trance and noticed that the vampire was waking up. He wanted desperately to take off his glove and feel the vampire's skin under his touch, but he quickly let that go and before the vampire noticed that his skin was exposed, he quickly covered it back up and scooted away slightly with enough space between them.

Alucard felt something cool and flinched at the cold. It woke him up. Slowly, he opened his ruby eyes a portion and closed them the moment they opened, covering his head with his arms around it. The light was blinding! He furrowed his brows in confusion, and remembered that he fell asleep outside in the palace gardens…

Taking a deep breath, he slowly lifted his head and looked to his left with sleep-hooded eyes and noticed that his queen wasn't there. He slowly turned his head to the right, expecting to at least find Integra; but he didn't find her. It was someone else… his brows furrowed in confusion as his sleep-hooded eyes met emerald green ones.

It was Anderson. What was he doing here?

He stared at him for a few more moments, which seemed to feel like forever to the Judas Priest, and then he finally spoke.

"I'm dreaming… Aren't I?" He asked the human sitting next to him.

Anderson looked at him with slightly wide green eyes, baffled. He didn't know what to think. The first word that popped into his head was… 'Cute'. And he rarely said cute. That was saying something. The way the vampire covered his head for protection from the light, the way his ruby eyes looked when he woke up; hooded with sleep… The way he looked around and when his stunning ruby eyes found his own green ones. Anderson thought that the vampire was going to react in a completely different way from the way he actually reacted.

"Er, no… You're not dreaming." He answered Alucard's question. He smirked a little when the vampire's red eyes widened slightly and his body tensed up too. "Integra and the queen told me to come and get you. We need to begin speaking about the…"

Alucard looked up towards the priest, confused of why he didn't finish his sentence. Anderson met his gaze, and Alucard couldn't help but blush slightly.

"The… The contract." The Paladin said, finally able to finish his sentence when his eyes met with the vampire's.

"It's a contract?" Alucard asked, his brows furrowing a bit. He had a bad feeling about that. Flashes of his dream filled inside his mind for a moment, but then quickly vanished when Anderson got up from his seat.

"We should get going." He said, avoiding Alucard's question, staring at the ground. He couldn't look at the vampire in the eyes right now, knowing what will happen in just a few moments. He knew that the head of Hellsing will make the vampire be the one to sign the contract, because there was no one else that was an acceptable candidate for signing the contract.

He watched Alucard slowly get up from his seat, careful not to let his eyes linger on the vampire's body for too long and waited for him to lead the way.

Alucard started to walk past the Paladin, but then quickly stopped when he realized that he didn't know where his master and his queen were at. Then he turned to where the Judas Priest and jumped slightly, noticing just how close he was to the human. He stayed there, frozen in shock like a deer in headlights. He didn't know what to do. He's been like that lately when involved with the Paladin. He wished he had his glasses on, so the Judas Priest wouldn't have to look him in the eye… He was staring at him, and Alucard couldn't look away from those glassy emerald eyes. He was scared. He didn't like being scared, he hated it.

Anderson swallowed hard. He tightened his jaw as he saw Alucard jump at being so close to him. He saw the fear in those big ruby eyes. It bothered and pleased him at the same time. It bothered him because, why was the vampire afraid of him? But it also pleased him at the same time because he _liked_ that Alucard, the great vampire, was scared of him. The Paladin furrowed his brows at his thoughts. He found it strange to be thinking of Alucard.

His attention was brought back from his thoughts when he saw the vampire close his eyes, forbidding him to look into them. He saw him bite his lower lip too, fangs almost drawing blood. He had the urge to stroke those lips with a gloveless hand.

Anderson silently lifted a gloved hand to his other and pulled the white glove off, revealing his large calloused hand. He looked up at the vampire, seeing if he opened his eyes yet, but he didn't. Then he slowly moved his gloveless hand towards Alucard's hand, and left it there, hovering and inch from the vampire's mouth.

Alucard's brows furrowed, he sensed something was going to happen. He slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on, but then his eyes widened when he saw that the Judas Priest had his gloveless hand close to his mouth.

He started to back away but Anderson grabbed the collar of his jacket and top so fast that he didn't even see the Priest do that, and held him in place.

Alexander didn't even know how he did that. Right now in his mind, he was shocked at what he did. He couldn't control himself at the moment. He tried to, but didn't quiet succeed at it.

Anderson pressed his unclothed fingers to Alucard's lips. He felt the vampire's lips slightly trembled at the physical contact. His other hand, the one that held the vampire in place by the collar, gently and hesitantly moved upward towards Alucard's neck. He felt Alucard's neck tighten at the touch and heard him gasp. He saw the vampire start to back away again so he wrapped his arm around Alucard's slim waist and pulled him closer to his body.

Alucard gasped at the action and he instinctively raised both his gloved hands to the Paladin's chest and tried to push away from the Priest. If he had a heart right now, it would have been pounding in his chest so fast and hard that he was sure that Anderson would've heard it. He had no luck with trying to push the human away because of Anderson's inhuman strength and he couldn't attack him with his weapons or anything because that meant destroying some of the palace.

He didn't know what to do.

He pushed harder, but the priest didn't even budge. He felt Anderson's hand move upwards right between his shoulder blades and pulled him closer.

Anderson groaned when he forced the vampire's clothed chest to press against his. He heard Alucard gasp at the action and it encouraged him to do more.

He wanted more.

With his other hand, the gloveless one, he lightly traced the vampire's full bottom lip then traced the curve of his jaw. He gripped Alucard's jaw lightly and tilted his head back, exposing his pale slender neck. He heard Alucard whimper at the movement. He flicked his green eyes from his neck to his face. Alucard's eyes were clenched, eye brows furrowed upwards and he was biting his lower lip. He was biting hard enough that he started to bleed. Then that blush seeped and surface on Alucard's face… He bent his head down, getting closer to Alucard. His lips almost touching the vampire's ear.

More.

Alucard started to panic when his head was forced to the side, revealing his neck. He whimpered slightly, but then stopped himself quickly, angry with himself for showing fear. He tried to pull away, but Anderson would just tighten his hold on him. He clenched his fists, crinkling the cloth on Anderson's chest. He bit his lip, drawing out blood. He felt it trickle down his chin and onto to the grassy ground. He flinched and let a strangled sound come out from his mouth when he felt the priest's hot breath on his ear. He jerked back slightly, trying to get away, but couldn't with Anderson's monstrous strength.

Anderson had the urge to lick at the rim of Alucard's ear.

More.

To feel his body.

More.

To have his body beneath his.

_More…_

He paused for a moment, green eyes flicking back to Alucard's face. The vampire's eyes were open, big ruby eyes staring at him. He stared back at them, drowning into the crimson depths. As he stared at them, noticing the emotion within them.

He saw the fear and the plea to stop in those eyes.

His eyes widened slightly at the emotion in those big ruby eyes. He swallowed thickly when he realized of action just now. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up. Anderson pushed down the nauseous feeling and looked back to Alucard. Oh God, he was so close to the Vampire…

Alucard stared back at the Paladin when he stopped to stare at him. He felt ashamed from silently asking the human to stop. He showed fear… the vampire couldn't believe it. He almost wanted to punch or shoot something. He… he almost felt like _crying_. What the hell?

"I'm sorry, Alucard, I-" he was cut short. His face snapped sharply in the other direction.

He staggered back a few feet, his jaw aching fiercely. Alucard punched him. The vampire packed quite a punch when he wanted too. But it wasn't enough to knock him down. He looked over to him, noticing that he was standing rather protectively of himself. He watched as the vampire licked his lip clean of his blood with his tongue and wipe the rest with the back of his gloved hand.

Alucard felt good when his fist connected harshly with the bastard's jaw, but he was a little disappointed in himself when he saw that the man only staggered back a few feet. He then started to lick his lip, but when he finished he looked over to the Paladin.

Anderson's sweat dropped when Alucard looked over to him. Those ruby eyes piercing with fear and anger, glaring at him. Anderson felt like punching himself for being a fool.

_Why did I do that? _He thought to himself, grinding his teeth hard enough that Alucard heard.

Alucard raised a slender eye brow, looking at the Priest, daring him to speak again. When he was sure the Paladin wasn't going to speak again, he put on his hat and his glasses, then he turned away from him, not even bother to look at him when he spoke.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked barely above a whisper, but it was enough for the human to hear.

Anderson hesitated. He didn't know the answer to that. Why _did_ he do that? He didn't know. Was it because god was punishing him for not following orders correctly when Maxwell ordered him to do something? But then realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

It was because he knew that Alucard would be his 'husband' in a matter of minutes… Was that why he was doing this? But that didn't make sense to Anderson.

"I don't know, Alucard." He whispered back, to scared to say it out loud.

Alucard shivered at the why his name came from the Judas Priest's mouth. He sighed and thought about it for a bit. Anderson was knew something. And he was hiding it until the last minute came. He bit his lower lip nervously. His Fledgling's words came back to his mind and kept repeating like a broken record.

_'Something will happen that will make you very sad, master… Something is going to happen that'll make you unhappy…'_

He took a deep breath and counted to ten really slowly, then he let it out. Not bothering to turn and look at Anderson, he said, "Just take me to my master and my queen."

Alexander looked at the vampire's slender form for a moment, then he started walking towards him. He stopped once he was next to him, and said 'okay' then started walking past him, hearing the silent footsteps of the vampire behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight: The Contract, part three_

It was a silent trip back to Integra, the Queen and Maxwell. Alucard followed Anderson in silence. He didn't want to talk to the human right now. He narrowed his ruby eyes, glaring at the Priest's back, suddenly feeling the urge to hit him again. His mind went traveling back to what the Paladin did to him just a few moments ago. It made heat rise up onto his face and colour his cheeks a faint hue of pink. His clenched his fists, bit his lip and shook his head, his raven hair swimming in the air around him from the movement.

As much as he tried to forget what happened, it kept coming back to him like the need to hit Anderson again!

He blinked a couple of times, realizing that he was being childish. He blinked again, noticing for the first time that his right arm was out stretched towards the Priest, hand balled into a fist. He tightened his hand tighter, enough to feel his clothed nails piercing the white clothe of his finger tips slightly and into his clothed palm. He stopped as soon as he felt that, he didn't want to damage his gloves. That would make Integra angry. And if he told her about his other glove, she would be downright pissed.

The vampire swallowed hard at the thought. He didn't want to make her angry…

Alucard was brought back from his thoughts when he and Anderson rounded the corner of the Palace and were brought back to the front it. He looked around slightly as they walked finding his fledgling, Pip and Walter again.

All of them stopped what they were doing and stared at him. But after a moment, he realized that they weren't staring at _him_. They were staring at the Judas Priest. His head flicked to the Priest and back to his comrades. Why were they staring at Anderson? He decided to ask.

_Why are you guys staring at the Judas Priest? _He asked his Fledgling as he continued walking without even looking her way, staring at Anderson's back.

Seras blinked, she wasn't expecting her master to ask her a question, but she still answered anyways.

_We're waiting, master… _she whispered in her mind back to her master.

_And what are you guys waiting for?_ Alucard asked, slightly entertained by his conversation with the Police Girl. They should worry about Anderson, because Alucard could handle him.

The young Fledgling hesitated in answering. She didn't know what kind of reaction her master would have if she told him the answer to his question. But he was her master and she must obey and all that stuff… she gave a nervous smile and felt a bit of sweat drip down her brow and temple.

_We're waiting to see if Anderson will attack you, master… _she said a little quickly. _To protect you…_

Alucard stopped walking and stood there, mouth slightly open from surprise and shock. That was an unexpected answer. He didn't expect that. _Them _protect _him_? No, no no… He surely didn't need any protection. What made Seras, Walter and Pip think that he needed any protection from someone like _Anderson_? Well, sure the Priest does have the strength and power to hurt him, but he can hurt the Priest too. Just thinking of Anderson getting close to him again gave him the shivers.

He turned his head to Seras, staring at her even though she couldn't look at him in the eyes because of his glasses, and stayed there. He didn't even notice that Anderson stopped and turned to star at him.

_You think that the human can kill me, Police Girl? _He asked quietly on his mind.

Seras' sweat dropped. She gulped and shook her head viciously, her bright auburn hair swishing around her. _No, Master! It's not that! W-well maybe it is a little… but I'm just worried about you that's all, master… _She thought frantically that Alucard couldn't keep up with her, but then she slowed her mental voice.

A silent whisper in Alucard's head. _Something is going to happen, master… to you, sir, and I have a bad feeling._

His ruby eyes widened slightly at what she said. Her saw her blue eyes go from his face to something next to him. He turned slowly, a little scared to see what or who it was, and jumped slightly when he saw Anderson standing a little too close for comfort next to him.

Anderson heard that Alucard's footsteps stop behind him and he turned around, curious about why the vampire stopped walking. He froze slightly, noticing that Alucard was walking very close behind him, and stayed where he was, not wanting to alarm anyone. He noticed that everyone's eyes were on him the moment he and the vampire were at the front of the palace, but he brushed it off; he was used to having people stare at him that it wasn't awkward anymore. The Paladin noticed that Alucard was staring at his Fledgling, and she back at Alucard.

But he and Alucard needed to go. There was no time to be having a staring contest when they were keeping Maxwell, Integra and the queen waiting. He didn't want to keep them waiting… especially not Maxwell, he seems pretty excited today and Anderson didn't want to ruin his mood.

He didn't back away or flinch when Alucard turned slowly to look at him. He smirked when he saw that the vampire jumped slightly of how close he was standing next to him. Their eyes locked together, ruby versus emerald.

Alucard held his breath. After what happened between them in the back gardens flooded his mind. He forced himself to look away from those piercing bright emerald eyes and looked back to his Fledgling. He was about to connect his mind with her again and tell something, but was interrupted by the human next to him.

"Alucard. We have to go." Alexander said quietly, but it was enough to let Walter, Seras and Pip hear. "They're waiting for us and we're stalling."

Alucard opened his mouth and was about to complain, but he closed his mouth back up again. The Judas Priest was right. They were keeping his master and queen waiting, along with Maxwell. And apparently, he and Anderson were important and they both needed to be there when they talk about this so called 'contract' that Anderson said it was. But he wondered; why did he have to be there?

He nodded and waited for the Paladin to start walking again so he would follow. He gave Police Girl one last look, then started walking, glaring at Anderson's back.

_Master?_ Seras connected to him. _Why do you have to go? I mean, do they really need you to be there?_

_Apparently… it seems that way doesn't it? _He thought after a moment, as soon as he and the Priest walked into the palace. _When this is over, I'll tell you what's going on._

_Yes sir. _He heard her say in his mind and felt her disconnect from his thoughts.

As they were walking, he felt the need to ask that question. It wasn't a strong feeling, but he felt the need to ask why he had to go too. He would have been still sleeping right now. He walked a little faster, in order to be walking next to Anderson rather than behind, and took off his glasses then began to talk.

Anderson turned his head when he saw the vampire walk up next to him. He raised one of his brows when he saw that Alucard took off his glasses.

"Am I really that important, that I need to be there when you guys talk about this 'contract' thing, Judas Priest?" Alucard asked, without looking at Anderson.

The question threw Alexander off guard. He wasn't expecting for Alucard to ask a question like that. His steps faltered slightly but after a moment, he walked correctly again and he swallowed thickly before answering him.

"Yes, you need to be there." He said silently, almost a whisper .

"Why?"

Anderson didn't want to tell him. But it wouldn't seem fair that only he knew what is going to happen in a matter of moments, while Alucard doesn't have a clue. He opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. He tried again, but still nothing came out. Then he stopped walking, head down and staring at his boots.

Alucard noticed this and turned to look at Anderson. He realized that the Paladin stopped walking too, so he stopped; just a few feet away from the human. He stopped breathing when Anderson looked up from the ground, staring at Alucard.

"Good question." Alexander said as he stared at the smaller male.

Alucard cocked his head to the side slightly, his long black hair swishing in the air. What did the Judas Priest mean by that? It seems that he had struck a nerve with that simple question.

That only meant two things:

Either both his dear master Integra and his queen just wanted him to be there with them or he really _was_ an important part of the meeting.

The vampire's sweat dropped.

He was really hoping that it was just Integra and the queen wanting him to be close to them… Yeah right, like _that _was the reason he needed to be there.

Alucard stared longer at the Priest, his bright ruby eyes boring into emerald ones.

"You know." He said after a few silent moments. It was more of an answer that a question.

Anderson flinched slightly. But it was more than enough to answer the vampire. Alexander took a deep breath and began to walk closer to Alucard. He couldn't resist the urge to smirk when Alucard took a step back when walked closer to him. The vampire had good instinct. When he was face to face with him, he looked him in the eyes and spoke the truth, though he didn't know how to begin.

"Alucard." He whispered, hoping that no one was listening. "When we enter that room-" he said, point in the direction where there were elegantly carved closed woodened doors, then continued. "Our lives are going to change completely."

Alucard stared up at the Judas Priest, him being slightly shorter than him. His brows furrowed in confusion, trying to understand what Alexander was saying. He didn't get it. What does he mean by '_Our_ lives are going to change'? The slender vampire knew that everything was going to be different from now on with the so called 'contract', but what he didn't know was _how _it was going to change.

"What do you mean by _Our_ lives?" he asked after a moment of thinking. "Do you mean the Vatican's and the Protestant's?"

Anderson closed his eyes, his brows furrowed. He put a gloved hand over his face and clenched his jaw, throwing his head back. Then he took in a deep breath and let it out. He found that it was really difficult talking to the creature in front of him when it was about something important. Especially when he was trying to tell him that they are on the verge of marrying each other.

"Yes- I mean no! Well, yes and no." Alexander struggled with his words. When he saw the question and curiosity in those hypnotic ruby orbs, he continued. "What I mean is, is that your life and mine will change more than anyone else here."

"Care to explain that?" Alucard asked. He didn't like the sound of that. He did not like the words 'your life and mine'.

The problem was, was how could Anderson explain to Alucard. He didn't know how. If he got straight to the point with Alucard, he didn't how he would react. Surely he would be pissed. Beyond that, even. But the Paladin felt that if he explained it with careful words too, Alucard would still get mad. So instead he asked a question.

"Alucard." He began, "Both Maxwell and I know what's happening. Who would you like to hear the answers to your questions from?"

Alucard thought for a moment, sinking in the words Anderson had just said to him. He didn't like Maxwell and Anderson. And he certainly did not trust them. The first time he had seen them, they were his enemy. But now… They have to work together… And thinking that, Alucard thought that he could mildly trust Anderson. A little, sort of. At least more than Maxwell.

He looked into the humans green eyes, melting in them. Their emerald colour swirling like liquid.

"I'd rather have you tell me than Maxwell," he said after a moment. Thought he said it with his head down, staring at the white tiled ground, not being able to look Anderson in the eyes as he said it. He didn't want to admit it, but talking to Alexander made him feel open and vulnerable. Like an open diary that no one was supposed to read no matter how much they wanted to. But the human always managed to do it like it was nothing. Alucard lifted his head to stare at the human and added, "But I still hate you."

Anderson smirked at that last statement said. The smirk made the vampire shudder, and what made it even worse was when Anderson noticed it. Alucard took a step back when Alexander took a step towards him, but the vampire stopped short when he noticed that there was a wall up against his back behind him now. The raven haired male looked at the wall behind him and then to the Judas Priest. His crimson eyes wide with fear. Alucard mentally cursed himself for showing fear to this human. His held his breath when Anderson rose one of his gloved hands and reached out to the vampire, his hand hovering barely a centimeter away from Alucard's lips.

Alexander's head cocked to the side, eyes hooded and a wide smirk spread across his lips when the creature in front of him bit his lower lip and drew his head closer against the wall. It looked like Alucard wanted to escape through the wall behind him, and he could if he wanted to; but he didn't. Instead of doing that, he squeezed his eyes shut and whispered.

"Why have you been _like this_ lately?" he asked, feeling heat surface on his cheeks. "With all of this ph… Physical contact…"

Alucard felt like he would die from embarrassment. He mentally chuckled to himself thinking in a melancholy way, _I'm already dead…_

Anderson was quiet for a bit, observing Alucard. That was a really good question. He didn't really know why he had started being so touchy-feely with the vampire. _Father_ Anderson, of all people, shouldn't be touching a _demon_ the way he has been doing. But… he couldn't help it. And besides:

He wasn't one to follow orders.

He took a small baby-step back and crossed his arms across his chest. He looked at Alucard's face, then his eyes wondered lower to the vampire's thin pale neck. Emerald eyes lowered to his round shoulders and slowly found their way to Alucard's slender waist and hips. Just staring at that part of Alucard's body made him want to push the vampire against the wall and grind against his hips with his own. He swallowed thickly and forced himself to look back up slowly, his green eyes noting for the first time just how attractive Alucard is. He found big ruby eyes staring back at him when he reached his face. He stared into them, drowning in the ruby colour.

Alucard was having a hard time trying to suppress the violent tremors crashing down on his body when the Judas Priest looked at his body. It _scared_ him. Why did it scare him? Why was he scared of a mere human staring at him…? A mere human that can hurt him if he wanted to… that had the power to do it…

The vampire's thoughts were interrupted when a gloved hand reached up and hesitantly brushed a lock of his ebony hair behind his ear, then later reached down to stroke his cheek. It felt warm under the touch and Anderson could even feel the warmth of Alucard's cheek through the white, rough, fabric of his gloved fingers. Anderson opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

He didn't know how to tell him. He decided tell him in the simplest way he could think of.

"Alucard…" He began in a whisper, "The reason why you're needed in that room right now is because Maxwell has a contract."

Alucard blinked. Then blinked again. A third time. "Okay… I already knew that. Anything else?"

Oh yeah…

"The contract is a marriage contract, Alucard." Alexander said the words slowly, making sure that the vampire heard each and every one of them. And he succeeded.

He saw how Alucard's large ruby eyes widened almost painfully. Then he saw how they narrowed dangerously.

Alucard couldn't believe what he had just heard. He narrowed his eyes into mere slits, to where you could only see crimson. Was it true? Or was the Judas Priest just playing a really sick joke on him? He couldn't tell. But what scared him the most were Anderson's words. A marriage contract? That's why he needs to be there? They wanted him to get married with someone from the Vatican Branch?

But the main questions were: Why him? And with who?

The thought of him getting married made him want to gag. But he swallowed it down and spoke.

"Why me? And with _who_?"

Anderson visibly flinched. He didn't think that the vampire would catch that he was the one that they wanted to bind to the contract. But the most part of that flinch was that he didn't know what Alucard would do if he told him that the Vatican's wanted Alucard to be bound to the contract with him. He took three small steps away from the creature, giving him enough space; should Alucard want to attack him when he answered, to take out his bayonet's to defend himself.

"They want you to sign the contract and be bound to me."

**A/N: I'M. NOT. DEAD! **

**sorry for the REALLY long wait guys... I've been very busy, and i didn't think it would take months to update anything... Im really sorry... But hopefully I'll get to update earlier from now on. But there are no promises here. But anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this and are eager to read more:3 **

**Until then, Cheers.**


End file.
